Reminiscences
by Elyssia
Summary: Hermione se réveille un matin triste dans la banlieue londonnienne. Seul lien avec son passé: sa fille... Comment en estelle arrivée là? HGDM
1. Trois ames

_Trois âmes_

**Nouvelle histoire… Hope you'll like it. **

_« Malefoy ? Il faut qu'on parle… » Elle se tenait devant lui, très droite, très digne. Mais ses yeux affichaient une lueur terrifiée telle qu'il en avait rarement vue. Il se retourna vers elle à regret, irrité par cette intrusion dans le cours de ses pensées. Juin touchait à ses derniers jours, et le lac reflétait les rayons du soleil brûlant en milliers d'éclats comme un miroir brisé._

_« Parler ? Pourquoi faire ? Il n'y a rien à dire. Ce qui est passé est passé, il n'y a pas à revenir là-dessus. Tire toi, Granger, je ne veux pas de ragots… », répondit-il avec un geste de la main, semblable en tous points à celui qu'il aurait eut pour chasser une mouche gênante. _

_Elle ne bougea pas pourtant, frissonnant malgré la chaleur qui pesait comme une chape sur le château immobile. « J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait des conséquences… »_

_« Des conséquences ? Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda le jeune homme en se redressant brusquement._

_« Je suis enceinte. Enceinte de toi », murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi peur de sa vie. Prononcer ces mots était presque encore pire que la découverte en elle-même. _

_« C'est impossible… Nous… C'était une seule fois ! C'est impossible, tu mens ! Tu veux de l'argent, c'est ça ? » Ses yeux fuyants cherchaient une issue, quelque part, n'importe laquelle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait le coup, après tout. Mais il n'était pas de ceux qui avalent des vipères sans broncher. _

_« Soumets moi au Véritasérum si cela peut te convaincre », insista-t-elle d'un ton pressant en s'appuyant contre le tronc d'arbre près duquel il était assis pour soutenir ses genoux défaillants, « Cela ne changera rien à la réalité… »_

_Il la regarda. Elle était pâle comme une morte, de fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et elle semblait prête à s'évanouir. La vérité le frappa : non, elle ne mentait pas. Oui, ce qu'elle disait été vrai. « Je vois… », articula-t-il lentement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. « Je vois », dit-il de nouveau avant de poursuivre : « Alors il n'y a qu'une seule solution, et tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Débarrasse-t-en, le plus vite possible ! Personne ne doit savoir ! Je peux te trouver l'adresse d'un médicomage de confiance, si tu veux. »_

_« Je ne peux pas faire ça », dit-elle d'une voix si faible qu'il eut peine à comprendre les mots qu'elle prononçait. « Il est déjà trop tard. Je… Je n'ai pas osé faire le test plus tôt. Je ne peux pas le tuer maintenant… Ce bébé va naître, Malefoy, que je le veuille ou non… Que nous ne le voulions ou pas… » Malgré les promesses qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même, sa voix se brisa et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur son visage immobile. Comment, après toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà versées avant de venir, son corps pouvait-il en sécréter encore ? Ou étaient-ce les larmes de l'enfant lui-même, cette petite chose qui grandissait au creux de son ventre ?_

_« Certainement pas, non ! Trouve un moyen, enfin, c'est dans toi que c'est. C'est toi, Miss Je-Sais-Tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ton problème ! », cria-t-il, fou d'une rage qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser._

_« Mon problème ? Il faut être deux pour faire un bébé, Malefoy ! », rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement d'une voix glacée. Il ne répondit pas, ne la regarda pas, les yeux fixés sur la surface étonnamment paisible du lac indifférent. Elle lui jeta un regard désespéré. « Très bien », dit-elle soudain. « Alors ce bébé sera à moi seule. Ne t'approche jamais de lui, ou de moi. Plus jamais, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe. Tu n'as aucun droit sur aucun d'entre nous », lança-t-elle en s'éloignant à grands pas pour ne pas qu'il la voit pleurer._

_Le garçon se laissa tomber sur le sol, étrangement épuisé, comme vidé de toute émotion. Il jeta au ciel au dessus de sa tête un regard de défi. « Comme si j'en avais eu l'intension ! », prononça-t-il à haute voix comme une insulte au monde entier. _

**oOo**

Elle se redressa en sursaut en haletant. Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur, mais c'était des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. D'un geste machinal, elle les essuya avant de s'asseoir sur son lit à moitié défait, et regarda autours d'elle. La chambre était si petite que les murs recouverts d'un papier peint décollé par l'humidité semblaient prêts à l'écraser. Un coup d'œil sur les chiffres lumineux du réveil posé sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle lui apprit qu'il était 4 heures et demi : l'aube n'était pas si lointaine, d'ici une demi heure, elle devrait se lever. Trop tard pour se rendormir. Une lumière blafarde se frayait déjà un chemin au travers des volets aux persiennes cassées, et les bruits de l'autoroute toute proche témoignaient de l'activité du monde qui se réveillait. Hermione se leva dans un état second, comme à chaque fois qu'on sort d'un rêve dérangeant. Elle avait haït cette sensation de perdre son emprise sur le monde, cette emprise qu'elle avait autrefois cherchée en engloutissant des bouquins plus gros qu'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, quelle importance ? La vie avait suivi son cours, et elle n'avait rien pu faire depuis ce jour. Juste essayer de surnager, en se laissant entraîné par le courant d'une existence qu'elle n'avait pas choisie.

Elle frissonna sous le baisé glacé du froid matinal. A force de faire des économies sur le chauffage, la maison était à peu près aussi chaude qu'un réfrigérateur. Mais c'est cette économie qui leur permettait d'avoir un toit sur la tête, et de quoi manger à leur faim chaque jour. Mue par une sorte d'automatisme, elle accomplit ces gestes machinaux qu'elle exécutait chaque matin depuis plus de dix ans : allumer la bouilloire, le chauffage de la cuisine, celui de la salle de bain. Ouvrir les volets délabrés sur le paysage triste et brumeux de la banlieue londonienne. Sortir des placards le lait, les corn-flakes, le sucre et la confiture, si on pouvait appeler ainsi ce magma rouge et collant qui tremblotait dans un pot de verre sali. Mettre du pain de mie dans le grille-pain, disposer face à face sur la table deux bols, deux tasses, et deux petites cuillères. Jeter un regard à l'ensemble. Tout cela semblait si triste, si vétuste, si… étriqué ! Si seulement elle pouvait arranger un peu la maison, masquer les tâches sombres de moisissure sur les murs, changer le papier peint démodé, le repeindre peut-être ? Mais où trouver le temps, et l'argent ? La jeune femme soupira avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il y régnait un froid glacial encore, le petit chauffage n'ayant pas eut le temps de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Elle étouffa un cri en recevant lorsque le jet d'eau glacé la frappa, et serra les dents. Vite, vite, vite, elle se lava en grelottant. La plomberie elle aussi avait du mal à se réveiller le matin et protestait en grinçant… L'eau venait tout juste d'adopter une température tolérable lorsqu'elle eut fini de se rincer. Elle s'enveloppa dans un peignoir d'éponge éculé et sortit de la salle de bain pour s'approcher de la porte close qui faisait face à sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration en souriant doucement. Le meilleur moment de la journée. Elle frappa doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte : elle était là, endormie encore, ses cheveux d'un blond argenté répondus sur l'oreiller, son bien le plus précieux, sa chair, son sang, sa fille.

**oOo**

Erin se retourna dans son lit avec un soupir exaspéré. Chaque ressors du matelas lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été imprimé dans sa peau, elle avait le nez et les oreilles gelées. Autant pour les manies d'économie maladives de sa mère… Mais cela ne servait à rien de protester, c'était bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise au cours de ses treize années d'existence. De toute façon, rien ne s'améliorait jamais. La porte grinça doucement en s'ouvrant tandis que sa mère glissait la tête par la porte. L'adolescente se redressa immédiatement : il valait mieux affronter le froid et la fatigue plutôt que de subir une fois de plus les jérémiades de sa mère.

« Oh, tu es debout, chaton ? C'est la douche qui t'a réveillée ? Je suis vraiment désolée… », dit gentiment Hermione en souriant à sa fille.

Cette gentillesse liquoreuse écoeura cette dernière. Elle savait que sa mère avait à peine trente ans. Mais ses yeux cernés qui formaient de grands trous sombres dans son visage pâle et amaigri à force de privations la faisaient paraître plus âgée. Elle avait sans doute été belle, mais elle faisait peine à voir. La voir aussi triste, aussi terne dans l'aube grise du petit matin l'irritait plus que tout : comment, pourquoi en était-elle arrivée là ? Cela demeurait un mystère. Que savait-elle de ses origines ? A vrai dire, rien. Elle ne lui connaissait aucun ami d'enfance, aucune famille, et toutes ses relations étaient des collègues de travail qui n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle. Erin savait que sa mère menait une vie très solitaire. Elle avait l'air perpétuellement en décalage avec le reste du monde, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas être comme elle : elle voulait être comme les autres, pouvoir rire sans que les murs crasseux de la petite maison ne lui donnent l'impression de la juger comme un tribunal sévère. Elle voulait avoir de jolies choses, ne pas se sentir coupable en achetant une glace en rentrant parce que chaque sou devait être sauvé en prévision de ses études… Ses études ! C'était l'obsession de sa mère. Comme si elle avait des leçons à recevoir d'une caissière de supermarché qui était tombée enceinte d'un inconnu à l'âge tendre de dix-sept ans !

En dépit de tous ses efforts, Erin ne savait rien de son père. Il n'y avait pas de photos dans la maison qui auraient pu la mettre sur la voie. Quand à en parler à sa mère, lui poser des questions, il ne fallait même pas y penser : c'était un sujet sur lequel elle demeurait absolument muette, se refermant comme une huître lorsqu'elle tentait de l'emmener sur ce chemin. Pourtant, ce père absent faisait partie de son identité, et devoir grandir et se construire sans lui laissait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille une impression de manque. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle s'était inventée un père et les raisons qui avaient pu les pousser à les abandonner toutes les deux sans ressources. Fillette, elle l'imaginait prince, noble courageux tombé fou amoureux d'une jolie caissière, et qui aurait été séparé de sa dulcinée et du fruit de leur amour par son horrible famille. Plus tard, elle avait rêvé de coups de foudre entre deux jeunes gens à peine sortis de l'enfance qui se seraient enfuis ensemble mais auraient été séparés par les vicissitudes de la vie. Mais le mutisme de sa mère avait fait de cette dernière la coupable toute désignée de la séparation de ce foyer destiné à être heureux : suite à une dispute, elle s'était probablement enfuie avec le bébé nouveau-né, l'arrachant aux bras d'un père désespéré…

Au fond d'elle-même, Erin avait assez de recul pour ne pas croire à ces contes de fée. Son père était probablement un adolescent qui n'avait pas voulu assumer ses responsabilités lorsqu'il avait découvert la grossesse de sa petite amie. Mais l'idée que celui-ci pouvait surgir à tout instant pour réclamer sa fille et la combler de tout l'amour et de toutes les richesses auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas accéder en tant qu'Erin Granger. Et cela rendait la vie quotidienne moins difficile et moins amère. Comme, par exemple, en se levant ce matin là, elle pouvait très bien le rencontrer l'attendant à la grille du collège. Un homme grand et aussi blond qu'elle, aux yeux débordants d'amour…

**oOo**

Draco tituba jusqu'à la porte du manoir et s'appuya contre le chambranle gravé de serpents entrelacés qui roulaient et déroulaient leurs nœuds de pierre. Il reprit difficilement son souffle. Loin au dessus de sa tête, les dernières étoiles pâlissaient, et le ciel avait prit une couleur d'un bleu un peu plus clair. Un liquide chaud coulait sur son front, goutte à goutte, s'accrochant à ses cils, l'aveuglant à moitié. Il porta la main à son crâne et la retira poisseuse de sang.

« Merde ! », jura-t-il entre ses dents. « Merde, merde, merde ! »

Il regarda aux alentours avec prudence. La colline sur laquelle se trouvait la demeure ancestrale des Malefoy était déserte, l'herbe bruissait doucement dans le vent qui troublait le silence de l'aube nouvelle, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent. L'odeur de son sang signalait son passage de manière encore plus évidente que s'il avait mit des panneaux indicateurs. Toute la nuit il avait tenté de leur échapper, multipliant les pistes, les crochets et les détours, et tout cela pour en arriver là ? C'était impossible… Ou peut-être était-ce ce qu'on appelait l'ironie du sort. Mais s'ils croyaient qu'ils l'auraient aussi facilement, qu'il attendrait la gorge offerte comme un agneau qu'on mène à l'abattoir, ils se trompaient lourdement. L'homme se laissa glisser sur un genou et dégaina sa baguette magique. Le contact familier du bois lisse sur sa paume avait quelque chose d'infiniment rassurant.

Toujours baissé, il longea la haie de buis qui encadrait le château comme une deuxième muraille. Il était presque sûr de savoir par où ils arriveraient : après tout, c'est lui qui les avait formés, pensa t'il avec ironie. Amusant de penser qu'il faisait maintenant cause commune avec ses pires ennemis. Rassurant de savoir qu'il avait choisi la bonne solution : aujourd'hui, près de quinze ans après la mort de leur fondateur, Albus Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix semblait être sur le point de gagner la Grande Bataille, et cela en bonne partie grâce à ses propres informations. Un traître à son sang : c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient, désormais. Il avait été la fierté de son père, il n'était plus qu'un fugitif poursuivi sur ses propres terres. Mais Draco ne se considérait pas comme tel : il était un homme, fait de chair et de sang, et il voulait vivre. Quant il avait vu les Mangemorts dépérir petit à petit à cause de leurs querelles et de leurs luttes intestines pour le pouvoir, il avait su faire marche arrière.

L'Ordre du Phénix ne l'avait pas accueilli à bras ouverts, loin de là. Mais après trois ans de méfiance, d'informations et de victoires, ils avaient fini par lui faire confiance. Et c'était sur ses indications que Potter avait mit fin aux jours de Lord Voldemort, environ un an auparavant. Depuis ce jour, il fuyait ses anciens amis. S'il restait en vie jusqu'à la fin, alors il était assuré de recouvrer se richesses et le Manoir Malefoy. Il serait un héros. Il serait riche et respecté, et plus personne ne songerait à lui reprocher ses actions passées : au contraire, ce serait un motif de fierté, puisqu'il s'était libéré de ses chaînes pour les gentils amis du gentil Survivant… Et personne n'irait chercher plus loin. Mais, pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'arriver à survivre à ces attaques perpétuelles jusqu'à ce jour béni, ce qui était loin d'être une évidence si l'on considérait le groupe de Mangemorts encapuchonnés de noir qui venait de faire son apparition à l'angle du château, exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait prévu.

Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini. C'était des noms bien connus, ce qu'il avait le plus fréquenté dans ses années d'adolescence. Eux aussi l'avaient rejoint avant la fermeture de Poudlard, ils avaient connu ensemble cet entraînement intensif qui les avait lentement transformé en machines à tuer. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient après lui : Blaise avait prit sa place entre les deux molosses. Si l'on excluait le fait qu'il était aussi brun que lui-même était blond, on aurait cru voir surgir des fantômes du passé. Et ils le connaissaient trop bien, ses habitudes, ses craintes, ses faiblesses. Blaise était intelligent : il saurait faire bon usage de ces détails si jamais il était attrapé. Draco retint sa respiration, maudissant en esprit les gouttes de sang qui continuaient de s'écouler et qu'il n'osait pas essuyer de peur que ses gestes le fassent repérer. Il se plaqua contre la terre humide. Des branches mortes craquèrent sous les pas lourds de ses poursuivants qui se rapprochaient sinistrement. L'homme aux cheveux clairs avaient l'impression désagréable que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans l'univers tout entier : jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche depuis qu'il les avait trahi, seule la maigre barrière de feuillage les séparait les uns des autres.

Et puis plus rien. Le silence. Etaient-ils partis ? Draco n'osait pas se redresser pour vérifier. Trop risqué. Il inspira profondément, réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait pas respiré depuis qu'il s'était couché sous la haie et à quel point il manquait d'air. Il attendit encore quelques minutes. Il faisait si froid dans la lumière grise du petit matin qu'il avait l'impression que son sang était en train de geler dans ses veines, paralysant tous ses membres. Et pourtant les petites gouttes écarlates qui coulaient une à une dans ses yeux auraient du le rassurer que telle n'était pas la situation. Prudemment, il replia ses jambes. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne devraient plus tarder à arriver maintenant. Le soleil nimbé d'or rouge commençait lentement à se lever à l'horizon. Il se retourna sur les dos, refusant d'écouter les cris de douleurs de chacun de ses membres. Et il le vit, son visage se découpant avec netteté au dessus de lui, ses yeux noirs brillants comme deux pierres d'onyx et ses dents blanches découvertes par son large sourire carnassier.

« Bonjour, Malefoy ! », ricana Blaise, sa baguette pointée sur le cœur de son ancien ami. « Que fais-tu, couché comme ça sur l'herbe ? Tu cherches des champignons ? »

Draco sentit son cœur se recroqueviller dans sa poitrine. « _Protego !_ », hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause. La dernière chose qu'il vit ce matin là fut la lumière verte qui semblait émaner de Blaise lui-même, et cette douleur intolérable envahissait chaque parcelle, chaque fibre de son être…

**Bon, ça vous plaît ? Review please !**


	2. Ce qu'on veut et ce qui est

_Ce qu'on veut et ce qui est_

**Les RaRs pour les reviews anonymes sans adresse mail sont sur mon blog… Enjoy !**

_Le professeur McGonagall regarda son élève favorite assise devant elle, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi pâle et défaite. Mais jamais non plus elle n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose puisse lui arriver à elle, Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-chef et élément le plus brillant qui lui avait été donné de côtoyer au cours des vingt dernières années. _

_« Je ne reviendrai pas », murmurait la jeune fille, son visage baissé sur le mouchoir qu'elle triturait d'un air absent._

_« Ne prenez pas une telle décision à la légère, Miss Granger », répondit la directrice en cherchant ses mots, « Votre… situation est certes délicate, mais vous êtes suffisamment brillante pour pouvoir passer vos ASPICS en candidat individuel ! Vous êtes jeune, ne brisez donc pas votre avenir pour une erreur de jeunesse… »_

_« Non, vous ne comprenez pas », l'interrompit la rouge et or en la regardant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien. « Je ne reviendrai pas dans le monde sorcier… Je ne veux pas que cela se sache… Pour le bébé. Personne ne doit savoir. Absolument personne ! »_

_« Comment cela ? », tenta la vieille écossaise en tournant lentement sa tasse de thé fumante entre ses mains parcheminées. « Mais vous faites partie de ce monde… Vous êtes une sorcière ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose à quoi l'on puisse échapper. »_

_« Mes deux parents sont des Moldus. Je ne suis une sorcière que par accident ! Je peux vivre dans le monde Moldu sans me faire remarquer… Je serai plus en sécurité là-bas… Et mon enfant aussi », rétorqua Hermione en posant instinctivement une main sur son ventre encore parfaitement plat. _

_« Vous savez pourtant ce qu'il se passe ici. Nous aurons besoin de vous. Vos amis auront besoin de vous. Harry Potter s'est toujours reposé sur vous, et le fardeau qu'il porte sur ses épaules est si lourd », dit doucement l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Elle voyait ses options se réduire petit à petit au fur et à mesure que son élève les repoussait les unes après les autres, lui opposant un front uni. _

_« Harry apprendra à se passer de moi…Je ne veux pas qu'il sache où je suis, ni lui, ni Ron, ni aucun d'eux. Je veux disparaître. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à les rencontrer, à supporter leur regard… Ils ne comprendraient pas », refusa la jeune fille, le visage crispé._

_« Alors je respecterai votre décision. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que mes portes vous seront toujours ouvertes, quoiqu'il arrive… S'il vous plaît, Miss Granger, donnez-moi de vos nouvelles de temps à autres ! », finit par céder Minerva McGonagall. Elle sentait monter en elle une sorte de boule au creux de son ventre, dont la présence se faisait de plus en plus insistante, et sa gorge se serrer. Pauvre enfant. Elle ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de la vie qui l'attendait. _

_« Merci, professeur McGonagall. Merci beaucoup », dit Hermione en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte de ce bureau qui avait été celui de Dumbledore pendant des années. Les portraits des anciens directeurs la considéraient sans aménité du haut de leurs cadres. La vieille femme lui ouvrit la porte avec commisération, mais attrapa son poignet au moment où elle passait devant elle. _

_« Un instant, Hermione. Je vous en prie, dites moi qui est le père. Je ne le dirai à personne ! »_

_La jeune fille s'arrêta, regarda son aînée. « Il n'y en a pas, Professeur McGonagall. Cet enfant n'a pas de père. »_

**oOo**

Hermione démarra la voiture et klaxonna deux fois pour appeler Erin. L'adolescente descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de claquer la porte d'entrée et de se glisser à côté d'elle sans un regard de son côté.

« Tu as éteint la lumière, chaton ? », demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Sa fille lui lança un regard dur sans répondre pour autant. Elle le ressentit comme claque, mais ne le montra pas. Etait-ce l'habitude ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour être en mesure de sentir quoi que ce soit ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait trop honte du peu qu'elle avait à offrir à son enfant pour lui reprocher d'en vouloir plus ? Hermione se rappelait ses treize ans en dépit de tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour occulter ces souvenirs dérangeants d'une époque qu'elle savait révolue. Elle avait tant de rêves alors, l'avenir qu'elle voyait s'ouvrir lui paraissait si brillant et plein de promesses… Elle avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires, des amis merveilleux, des notes excellentes, et chacun la louait pour ses capacités étonnantes à assimiler tout ce nouveau savoir. Elle servait d'exemple à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, et ses professeurs ne juraient que par elle. Elle aurait pu être médicomage ou grand avocat, elle, la meilleure amie du fameux Harry Potter en personne… Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était qu'une silhouette anonyme de plus dans la brume de Londres, une autre de ces minuscules fourmis qui quittait la banlieue défavorisée pour rejoindre un travail ennuyeux dans le centre-ville. Comment reprocher à sa fille d'en vouloir plus ? Elle aussi avait sans doute des rêves, même si elle ne lui en faisait pas part.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir à te faire lever aussi tôt, mais je dois être au magasin à sept heures et demi ce matin. Angela est malade, et je me suis portée volontaire pour la remplacer. C'est toujours ça de pris », dit-elle en allumant le chômage qui peinait à réchauffer l'habitacle glacial. Il fallait absolument qu'elle songe à changer de voiture. Celle-ci avait de toute évidence fait son temps.

« Je pourrais prendre le bus, si seulement tu me laissais faire… Ou je pourrais aller au lycée à côté de la maison, tu n'aurais pas à m'emmener tous les matins ! », rétorqua la jeune fille, d'un ton encore plus glacial que l'air du petit matin.

« Sainte Mary est le meilleur lycée de Londres, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance qu'il t'y aient admise comme boursière. Quant au bus… Tu sais bien qu'il y a de tout dans ces bus du matin, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas ! », répondit Hermione en étouffant un soupir. Quoiqu'elle fasse, ce n'était jamais ce qui convenait. Toujours, toujours, Erin se crispait, répondait et lui faisait sentir à quel point elle était une mauvaise mère. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de se racheter. Elle jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur pour regarder sa fille.

C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point Erin pouvait ressembler à son père. L'ancienne Griffondor n'aurait pas pu oublier ce dernier tant ils étaient semblables : les mêmes traits à la perfection glacée, les mêmes cheveux d'un blond cendré si clair qu'ils paraissaient argentés sous une certaine lumière, les mêmes yeux en amande légèrement étirés vers les tempes comme ceux d'un chat. Mais ceux d'Erin avaient la couleur des émeraudes, et non pas ce gris étrange et changeant qui passait en un instant de l'argent en fusion au ciel d'orage. Jamais Hermione n'avait réalisé à quel point le père de sa fille était beau avant de côtoyer celle-ci tous les jours. Mais le point commun le plus caractéristique entre eux deux était sans aucun doute cette capacité terrifiante qu'ils avaient tous les deux à lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur… Si Erin avait été à Poudlard, elle aurait été à Serpentard, l'ancienne rouge et or en était quasiment certaine. A croire que cela se transmettait dans les gênes ! Mais dans le fond, peu importait : jamais Draco Malefoy ne saurait que sa fille était si semblable à lui-même que n'importe qui les croisant dans la rue aurait su immédiatement le lien qui existait entre eux. Erin était sa fille, et sa fille uniquement.

**oOo**

Erin descendit de la voiture avec un soupir de soulagement devant le lycée. Partager l'habitacle minuscule avec sa mère et ses petits intérêts étriqués l'étouffait totalement. Les sentiments de la jeune fille pour sa mère étaient assez troubles. Un père imaginaire, c'était bien, certes, mais tout de même assez limité. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elles étaient deux, et deux seulement. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu lorsqu'elle se trouvait plus de deux minutes en sa compagnie.

L'air glacé la frappa en plein visage, chassant définitivement les dernières traces de sommeil le temps qu'elle parvienne à la grille du lycée. C'était un établissement majestueux qui exhibait fièrement son élégante façade de briques derrière une grille de fer forgé où des feuilles d'acanthes s'enroulaient comme des serpents. Habituellement réservé à une élite fortunée, il accueillait néanmoins quelques élèves boursiers au nom de la mixité sociale. Le fréquenter laissait dans la bouche d'Erin un goût amer… Bien qu'elle appréciait de pouvoir s'échapper à son monde terne au moins quelques heures, savoir que jamais elle n'aurait droit à ce que ses amies considéraient comme normal, les vêtements de marque, des vacances dans des endroits paradisiaques, de folles soirées autours de piscines intérieures, tout cela lui laissait ressentir un sentiment d'injustice. Elle savait les sacrifices que faisait sa mère pour lui payer son uniforme, ses cahiers, et tous ces petits éléments qu'on exigeait d'elle. Mais pour une raison mystérieuse, elle refusait de lui laisser savoir à quel point elle appréciait cela.

Loren et Kathlyn venaient elles aussi d'arriver. Erin les repéra rapidement dans la masse des adolescents qui se dirigeait vers le grand portail et agita la main en souriant. Les trois jeunes filles se rejoignirent pour se rendre ensemble à leur premier cours de la journée. Autant Erin était blonde, autant ses deux amies étaient brunes. Avec leurs yeux d'un bleu transparent et leur teint de porcelaine, elles ressemblaient à de ravissantes poupées, mais elles cachaient derrière cette apparence fragile un caractère bien trempé. Jumelles, elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais il y avait ce je ne sais quoi qui permettait à la fille d'Hermione de les distinguer. Les trois jeunes filles se prirent par le bras avant de passer le porche. Quelques secondes, Erin hésita à se retourner pour faire un signe d'adieu à sa mère, mais quelque chose la retint. Peut-être la perspective de devoir comparer les grosses berlines luxueuses qui déposaient ses camarades au tas de ferraille qui tenait par on ne sait quel miracle que conduisait Hermione. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Loren qui la poussait du coude.

« Henry te regarde encore », chuchota ses dernière à l'oreille de sa compagne, « Il a demandé de tes nouvelles à la dernière soirée d'Andrea, tu sais… »

Erin tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. En effet, le garçon était bien là, en train de la dévisager. Remarquant que la jeune fille le regardait elle aussi, il lui adressa un léger sourire. Aussitôt, la jeune fille sentit ses joues s'embraser et elle se retourna à nouveau pour regarder droit devant elle avec insistance.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui te dérange tant chez lui », gloussa Kathlyn en étreignant le coude de la fille d'Hermione. « Il s'intéresse à toi, c'est évident… Et alors ? Des centaines de filles se damneraient pour être à ta place. Tu l'aimes bien, toi aussi, non ? Alors pourquoi continues-tu à faire tellement ta timide ? On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, tu sais. Tu devrais lui faire savoir que toi aussi, tu es intéressée… Tiens, j'ai une idée : tu n'as qu'à venir à la prochaine fête, pour une fois… Et après… C'est dans la poche ! »

Erin se retourna de nouveau pour regarder son admirateur. Il était en train de rire à gorge déployée, sa cravate dénouée, son col ouvert. Le vent décoiffait ses boucles brunes un peu trop longues à l'échelle de la respectable institution et faisait briller ses yeux aussi sombres que des puits sans fond. Mauvais garçon, disait-on. Peu importait pour ses innombrables admiratrices qui gloussaient lorsqu'il passait devant elles… Et son père était un prestigieux industriel, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Alors, pourquoi hésitait-elle ? « Non, je ne viendrais pas… Il ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça », répondit Erin en baissant les yeux.

« Tu parles ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu jamais ? Je suis sûre que tu t'amuserais, pourtant ! », rechigna Loren.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules sans répondre. Comment expliquer à ces petites princesses que non seulement elle n'avait aucun vêtement qui convenait à une telle occasion, mais qu'en plus elle refusait toute idée de charité. Même Henry ne valait pas le coup de s'humilier autant.

**oOo**

La douleur insoutenable qui traversait tout son corps par vagues rapprochées, c'est ce que Draco ressentit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Et la lumière blanche qu'il percevait même derrière ses paupières closes. Il aurait voulu hurler, s'insurger contre ce mal qui le dévorait sans répit, mais il savait que cela aurait été inutile.

« Il se réveille », entendit-il dire quelque part au-dessus de sa tête. Une main toucha brièvement son front. « La fièvre est retombée, je pense qu'il est sauvé. Il l'a échappé belle. Bien entendu, il y a ces conséquences… »

« Nous nous en occupons », répondit une voix masculine. Harry Potter. « Vous pouvez retourner vous occuper des autres… Merci beaucoup, vous avez fait un travail remarquable. » Evidemment… Le héros au grand cœur, toujours prêt à aider les autres et sauver le monde, il fallait qu'il soit là, au chevet d'un blessé. En dépit des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé côte à côte, Draco continuait à le haïr de toutes ses forces pour être ce qu'il ne serait jamais. On lui avait seriné dès l'enfance qu'il serait le premier entre tous, et c'est cet autre qui avait prit sa place, et les honneurs qui allaient avec. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il était homme à pardonner.

Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux pour regarder autours de lui. Il y avait là un nombre assez important de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : Harry Potter bien sûr, mais aussi la femme de celui-ci, Ginny, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux de son deuxième enfant. La première était une petite peste de six ans aux cheveux de flammes et à la langue bien pendue qui ouvrait sur le monde deux grands yeux bleus tous ronds. Bizarrement, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, la petite Oriane était la seule qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux dans l'entourage du Survivant. Fleur Weasley était là, elle aussi, et Neville Londubat. Remus Lupin était assis un peu plus loin, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Etrange de voir ses pires ennemis assis ainsi autours de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à les aimer, et eux, il le savait aussi, ne l'aimaient pas non plus. Pourtant, c'était eux qui le veillaient sur son lit d'hôpital. Les fils du destin étaient parfois tellement emmêlés.

« Malefoy ? Tu es donc de nouveau parmi nous… Heureux de te voir », dit sobrement Harry en croisant les yeux du patient. Il avait la main posée sur la nuque de Ginny, comme chaque fois qu'il devait faire face à une situation difficile. A eux deux, ils formaient une caricature de couple « heureux même après dix ans de mariage » qui le rebutait ou le rendait jaloux, il ne savait pas exactement lequel des deux.

« Heureux d'être en vie, Potter », répondit-il brièvement, attendant la suite.

« Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, tu sais. Bill est arrivé pile au moment où Blaise allait t'achever… », commença le Survivant en évitant les yeux gris posés sur lui.

« Comment va-t-il ? », l'interrompit l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? Blaise ? », demanda-t-il, déstabilisé. « Il est mort. »

Le cœur de Draco manqua juste un battement. C'était comme une piqûre : douloureux, mais rapide. Mais il devait s'avouer que la mort de son ennemi le touchait plus que celle de n'importe membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, au risque de ne pas être très politiquement correct. Mais Blaise était associé aux souvenirs les plus heureux de son enfance, à de folles parties de jeux dans les couloirs de manoirs ancestraux. Tout paraissait si sûr alors. « Oh, je vois… », répondit-il pourtant en tentant de masquer ses sentiments. Ce en quoi il parvenait plutôt bien.

« Enfin », reprit Harry sans sembler prêter plus d'attention à l'interruption. « Tu t'en es sorti. Mais… » Il s'arrêta, regarda Ginny qui lui adressa ce sourire qu'elle n'avait que pour lui : la commissure des lèvres à peine relevée, mais avec cette incroyable chaleur qui se dégageait de ses yeux. « Je veux dire… Les médecins ont dit qu'il y avait des conséquences. » On y était.

« Lâche le morceau, Potter », laissa tomber Draco en s'efforçant de ne pas s'affoler. Ces regards fuyants, ces hésitations, c'était plus que ses nerfs n'en pouvaient supporter.

« Bon. En fait, il est possible que tes pouvoirs soient diminués. On ne sait pas dans quelle mesure, on ne sait pas combien de temps, mais la guerre est finie pour toi le moment. Tu seras sous protection rapprochée jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce que ta situation soit plus assurée. » Draco étouffa un soupir en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers, mais Harry poursuivait. « Et il y a autre chose aussi. Le sort a eu des conséquences plus définitives, apparemment, tu ne peux plus avoir d'enfant. »

« Quoi ? », hoqueta l'ancien Serpentard en se redressant brusquement. Les membres de l'Ordre hochèrent la tête gravement. « Mais je n'ai pas d'héritier… Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour moi ! » Il avait l'impression d'expérimenter sa propre mort, mais une mort lente et douloureuse… Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la question, mais une part de son esprit avait toujours obscurément assumé qu'un jour il se marierait, qu'il aurait des enfants, et qu'il finirait ses jours tel le patriarche d'un clan respectueux et respectable. Sinon, il n'aurait certainement pas changé d'orientation. Le nom des Malefoy ne pouvait pas s'éteindre ainsi ! Ses ancêtres avaient laissé des traces profondes sur leur passage, des marques gravées dans la pierre, dans les paysages, dans les cœurs et les livres d'histoire. Draco n'était qu'un chaînon de cette longue liste de noms célèbres. Pas la fin. Certainement pas la fin.

De fines gouttes de sueur perlèrent à son front. Et puis il entraperçut une lueur d'espoir. Il avait un enfant, quelque part… Et il le retrouverait, et en ferait son héritier, envers et contre tout !

**Appel au secours : y'a-t-il une fille de 13 ans qui se porterait volontaire pour me dire si je ne pars pas trop en délire avec Erin ? Je suis tellement vieille et décrépie que j'ai peur de me perdre… **

**Reviews please !**


	3. Evasion

_Evasion_

**Les RaRs pour les reviews anonymes sans adresse mail sont sur mon blog… Enjoy !**

_La médicomage reposant sa baguette en adressant un sourire rassurant à sa patiente étendue. _

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger, tout se passe très bien ! Ces phénomènes sont tout à fait normaux, vous allez donner naissance à un beau bébé en pleine forme avec des pouvoirs puissants », dit-elle en tapotant gentiment le bras d'Hermione._

_Cette dernière pâlit légèrement. « Vous voulez dire que ce sera un sorcier ? Et que tout va continuer à exploser autours de moi au moment où je m'y attends le moins, et que je ne peux rien faire de plus qu'attendre que le bébé naisse ? »_

_La médicomage secoua négativement la tête. « Non, quand même pas, rassurez-vous. Je vais vous prescrire quelques médicaments qui vont affaiblir les pouvoirs du bébé en attendant qu'ils soient en âge de les contrôler et de rentrer à Poudlard… Mais oui, ce sera un petit sorcier… Ou une petite sorcière, qui sait ? », répondit-elle en se saisissant d'un calepin tandis que l'ancienne Griffondor se rajustait. _

_Celle-ci s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Jusqu'à présent, ses visites épisodiques au service de gynécologie de Ste Mangouste avaient été les seuls liens avec le monde des Sorciers. Mais lorsque le bébé naîtrait, elle serait contrainte de renouer avec ce qu'elle considérait d'hors et déjà comme son passé… Une brusque envie de pleurer accompagnée d'un désespoir sans nom l'envahit : où qu'elle aille, il lui semblait que ses fantômes, ses rêves abandonnés et tout ce qu'elle voulait oublier la traquait pour la ramener sur le chemin qu'elle voulait quitter. Elle n'était plus seule maintenant… Il y avait ce petit être encore inconnu blotti au fond d'elle et qui grandissait chaque jour qui faisait encore parti de ce monde et qui l'y ramènerait, qu'elle veuille ou non. Ses genoux tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en face de la médicomage. _

_« Voilà votre ordonnance », dit-elle en lui tendant un bout de parchemin couvert d'une écriture soignée. « Surtout, Miss Granger, promettez-moi une chose ». Le ton sérieux de sa voix fit lever les yeux à la patiente. « Je veux que vous vous en teniez strictement aux doses maximales que je vous ai prescrites, même si cela ne marche que de manière limitée. Si vous en prenez plus, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques… »_

_« Vous voulez dire que cela pourrait tuer mon bébé ? », demanda Hermione avec inquiétude en repoussant l'ordonnance, « Dans ce cas, je préfère m'abstenir ! Je ne veux pas prendre de risques… »_

_« Non, non, je ne vous donnerai pas une telle chose. Cependant, si vous dépassez les doses maximales, vous risquez de réduire à néant les pouvoirs du bébé, même si ceux-ci sont puissants. Or, nous ne voulons que les contrôler et vous assurer une grossesse paisible. Pas que l'enfant soit un Cracmol, n'est-ce pas ? », répondit la médicomage avec un sourire rassurant en tapotant la main de la jeune fille. _

_Celle-ci se secoua négativement la tête. « Merlin m'en préserve », murmura-t-elle d'un ton songeur, « Merlin m'en préserve… »_

**oOo**

« Erin, chaton, tu es rentrée ? », appela Hermione en posant les clefs de la voiture sur la table de la cuisine. Le bruit métallique fut toute la réponse de la maison déserte. Elle soupira longuement en regardant autours d'elle. Et si elle profitait de l'absence de sa fille pour lui faire une surprise en tentant de rendre la petite maison de banlieue un peu plus accueillante ? Elle se débarrassa de la blouse qu'elle mettait pour travailler en la posant sur son lit et chercha dans son armoire des pièces de tissus qui pourraient égailler les murs tout en dissimulant le papier réduit en lambeaux par l'humidité. Elle se rappelait avoir acheté plusieurs mètres de cotonnade en vue d'en faire des rideaux vers la fin de sa grossesse, lorsqu'elle était si grosse et si fatiguée qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger. Quelle que soit la joie que lui apportait Erin, les souvenir de la période qui avait précédé sa naissance étaient de ceux qu'elle préférait ranger dans un coin aussi reculé que possible de sa mémoire…

Pour en revenir aux ex futurs rideaux, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'y mettre vraiment, et les immenses pièces de toile rouges et jaunes étaient restées dans leur état brut. Mais elles ne devaient tout de même pas avoir disparu : Hermione ne jetait rien. Sous les cartons renfermant les vêtements d'été, elle les retrouva dans de grands cartons avachis et les déplia sur le lit. Ils étaient froissés, et les plis du rangement étaient profondément marqués, mais l'ancienne Griffondor espérait fortement que plus rien n'y paraîtrait après un bon coup de fer à repasser. Elle les sortis les uns après les autres. Dans le dernier carton, une boîte rectangulaire de taille moyenne, reliée de toile rouge et renforcée aux angles par des rivets de cuivre terni tomba avec le tissu sur le sol.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Pas seulement à cause de la boîte, mais aussi à cause de la vue des couleurs resplendissantes. Le rouge et le jaune semblaient rayonner, éclairant la petite pièce triste et ramenant la jeune femme des années en arrière. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au fait que ces couleurs étaient également celles de son ancienne maison. Elle avait apprit à aimer ces couleurs chaudes tout au long de ses années à Poudlard, à en être fière, à les afficher partout où elle le pouvait. Ces souvenirs semblaient être ancrés dans ses choix les plus anodins, alors même qu'elle aurait voulu s'en défaire, les moindres détails ne semblaient être là que pour mieux les lui rappeler et tout ce à quoi elle avait renoncé.

Ses mains tremblantes s'approchèrent de la boîte comme aimantées par elle et s'en saisirent. Elle s'assit sur le lit, la posa sur ses genoux et s'efforça de l'ouvrir, mais l'entreprise s'avéra plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait escomptée : le temps et l'humidité semblaient avoir soudé les ferrures, et elle dut lutter avec acharnement pour remporter la victoire. Une odeur de poussière et de pervenche, le parfum qu'elle aimait porter avant la naissance d'Erin, envahit ses narines. Il y avait le journal intime à couverture rouge et or, elle aussi, qu'elle avait tenu avec soin lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, une plume usée dont le bout de la penne était rongé, un flacon d'encre bleu, et toute une collection de vieilles photographies animées. Elle n'avait jamais pu réussir à se séparer de ces vieilleries, elle s'était contentée de les reléguer dans un coin. Fiévreusement, elle se saisit des photos et les contempla longuement. Les petits personnages lui adressaient de grands sourires radieux en agitant la main dans sa direction.

Il y avait un Noël au Terrier, les cadeaux éventrés déballés sur le sol, qui avait été prise dans la chambre qu'occupait Harry. Ron et elle étaient venus le rejoindre au petit matin, et ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le lit du Survivant en pyjamas avec Ginny qui lorgnait vers ce dernier… Sur la deuxième, le Trio d'Or était assis dans le parc de Poudlard, un jour de grand soleil. Hermione était assise sur une souche d'arbre, un gros in-octavo ouvert sur les genoux, sa baguette servant de marque page, pendant que les deux garçons étaient en train de s'amuser avec un vif d'or qui faisaient des allez et retour au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille sans que celle-ci ne sembla s'en apercevoir. Et puis d'autres encore… Sur le Quai 9 ¾ devant le Poudlard Express, des malles énormes partout autours d'eux ; pendant un cours de Métamorphoses, prise discrètement on ne sait par qui, au Bal de Noël en quatrième année : Hermione rayonnante au bras de Viktor Krum, Harry l'air un peu malade et Ron qui semblait sur le point de provoquer une catastrophe…

Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, des larmes silencieuses avaient commencé à couler sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle prit précieusement entre ses mains un étui de bois mince, et l'ouvrit. Elle était bien là, reposant sur son coussin de velours mauve. Sa baguette, d'apparence si simple, et pourtant capable de tels miracles. Pour n'importe qui, l'objet n'aurait été qu'un bois de bois lisse et sombre, recouvert d'un vernis qui s'écaillait par endroits. Elle le prit dans sa main, et ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé depuis les jours où les photos avaient été prises. Elle ressentit à nouveau l'énergie courir en elle, comme si son sang coulait de nouveau dans ses veines après avoir été gelé pendant toutes ces années. Au bout de la baguette, une pluie d'étincelles bleues et rouges crépitait joyeusement. Comme un enfant surprit la main dans un pot de confiture, elle la repose et referma précipitamment l'étui de bois. Tout cela était loin, très loin derrière elle, à des millions d'années-lumière de la petite maison de lotissement aux murs décrépis.

**oOo**

La porte était déjà ouverte lorsque Erin la poussa. L'adolescente laissa tomber son sac à dos dans l'entrée et monta changer son uniforme d'école contre des vêtements plus anodins. Alors que la plupart des établissements avaient renoncé à les imposer à leurs pupilles, Ste Mary persistait à obliger les étudiants à porter cravates et blazers bleu marines impeccable. Ce qui, aux yeux d'Erin, avait l'avantage incomparable de la faire disparaître dans la masse au lieu de la mettre au ban d'une société qui ne jurait que par le dernier jean à la mode et hors de prix… Elle récupéra un jean et un t-shirt roulé en boule sous le lit avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

« Maman, tu es là ? », appela-t-elle en ouvrant les tiroirs à la recherche des céréales, « Tu as ramené du lait ? »

« Erin ? », répondit une voix provenant de la chambre de sa mère, « Tu es rentrée ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver… »

Elle se retourna en l'entendant descendre les marches. Malgré son espèce de petit sourire crispé, ou peut-être à cause de lui, Erin sut immédiatement qu'elle avait pleuré, ainsi qu'en témoignaient ses yeux légèrement rouges et gonflés. L'adolescente se laissa embrasser, hésita à la serrer dans ses bras, et se retint finalement. Sa mère pleurait souvent, elle l'avait toujours fait en cachette, et jamais, jamais au long de toutes ces années, elle n'avait dit à sa fille ce qui lui brisait le cœur à ce point. Et cette façon qu'elle avait de renfermer tout ça au fond d'elle rendait Erin folle : elles étaient deux. Que se passerait-il si elles ne se faisaient pas confiance, si elles ne pouvaient pas tout se dire l'une à l'autre ? Elle avait treize ans maintenant, elle n'était plus une enfant, elle pouvait comprendre ces choses qu'Hermione taisait, ces secrets qui lui gâchaient la vie.

« Il n'y a plus de lait », répéta la jeune fille, « Tu en as ramené ? »

« Non, je ne savais pas… », répondit sa mère. « Je vais en chercher tout de suite. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

L'adolescente secoua négativement la tête. Hermione sourit brièvement, ce qu'Erin appelait un éclair de sourire, et attrapa son manteau accroché dans l'entrée. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le sac de sa fille encore posé dans un coin. « Oh, chaton ? Et tu penseras à ranger tes affaires… la maison est suffisamment petite sans qu'on y laisse traîner tout par terre ! », lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

Erin lança un regard noir à la porte qui venait de se refermer. Et voilà, encore une fois… En quoi son sac de cours était-il gênant ? Il n'était pas au milieu du passage, au contraire, elle l'avait posé avec soin dans l'espace libre sous le portemanteau, espace qui serait sinon resté inutilement libre. La mort dans l'âme, elle monta son sac dans sa chambre. La porte de la chambre de sa mère était entrouverte. Des pièces de tissu rouge et jaunes attirèrent son attention, mais, surtout, sur le couvre-lit froissé était posé une boîte rouge dont la jeune fille ignorait l'existence. Pourtant, la maison était si petite qu'il était difficile d'y cacher quoique ce soit. L'adolescente poussa le battant et demeura sur le pas de la porte pendant quelques secondes, retenue par quelque chose qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de nommer. Mais, poussée par la curiosité, elle finit par le vaincre et pénétra dans la pièce.

La boîte était difficile à ouvrir, mais Erin, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine comme si elle était sur le point de découvrir un trésor, se montra plus obstiné que lui. Sa patience fut récompensée au bout de quelques minutes, et les rivets se rendirent dans un crissement de métal. Elle se pencha dessus avec avidité : la boîte renfermait un petit cahier noir, une boîte d'encre, une plume, et toute une série de photographies. Erin les considéra avec suspicion. Qui diable pouvait encore s'amuser à écrire à la plume, avec de l'encre en plus ? Elle prit une liasse de photos entre ses mains, et commença à les regarder. Elle reconnu sa mère, immédiatement, jeune et souriante, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, entourée d'amis qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et puis un détail étrange retint son attention. Les photos. Elles bougeaient. Elles étaient animées… Les personnages lui souriaient et agitaient la main dans sa direction. L'adolescente les lâcha sous l'effet de la surprise, puis les reprit de nouveau. Ce pouvait être une sorte très perfectionnée d'holographe comme ce qu'on trouvait dans les paquets de céréales, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de les bouger pour que les petits personnages s'animent. Alors quoi ?

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait et la voix de sa mère qui l'appelait la firent se dresser sur ses jambes.

« Je suis en haut, maman, j'arrive tout de suite ! », dit-elle en réponse, les photographies toujours à la main. Elle les considéra brièvement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'aurait pas du les voir. Et quelque chose d'autre lui disait que ces photographies bizarres constituaient une des clefs de l'énigme vivante qu'était sa mère. Le cœur battant, elle en glissa quelques unes dans la poche arrière de son jean et sortit de la pièce.

**oOo**

Draco se redressa sur les coussins et réfléchit en silence. Les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient sortis de la pièce sous la pression des infirmières qui montaient la garde. Il avait un enfant. Du moins en théorie. Quelque part. S'il était encore vivant. S'il était jamais né. S'il le retrouvait. S'il arrivait à l'arracher à Hermione. Si celle-ci était encore vivante. Une vague de colère monta en lui. Il eut envie de tout détruire autours de lui, d'envoyer valser les bouquets de fleur et les cartes de vœux de rétablissements, tous envoyés par des individus pour qui, au fond, sa vie ou sa mort n'importaient absolument pas… Où pouvaient-ils bien être passés ? Il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois près du lac, le jour où elle lui avait dit, pour le bébé. C'est tout. Après cela, Hermione semblait avoir disparu de la surface du monde. A sa connaissance, personne n'avait croisé son chemin depuis. Et si elle était morte, si l'enfant était mort avec elle ? Draco sentit un frisson glacé se frayer un chemin le long de son échine. Non, impossible. Hermione voulait cet enfant. Elle ne se serait pas laissé mourir, et elle aurait encore moins laissé quoique ce soit lui faire du mal.

L'homme avala quelques gorgées d'eau et s'efforça de retrouver dans son esprit les individus qui seraient les plus susceptibles de l'informer sur son enfant. En d'autres temps, il aurait immédiatement cherché du côté de Potter et de Weasley. Ces trois-là avaient été tellement liés qu'il semblait impossible qu'ils ne soient pas resté en contact. Pourtant, il était encore en vie, ce qui paraissait totalement incompatible avec le fait que les deux anciens Griffondors aient apprit le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la disparition de leur amie. S'ils avaient eu le moindre soupçon, Draco n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. De plus, ils ne l'avaient pas ramené, ce qu'ils auraient sans doute fait s'ils avaient su où la trouver. Alors qui ? Une sorcière ne pouvait tout de même pas disparaître comme ça, même en temps de guerre. Elle devait forcément…

McGonagall ! C'était elle la directrice de Poudlard depuis que Rogue avait mis fin aux jours de Dumbledore, un peu par sa faute, d'ailleurs… Elle n'aurait pas laissé son élève fétiche disparaître comme ça de la surface de la terre. Elle devait être au courant. De plus, l'enfant devait avoir dans les… douze ans ? Treize ans ? Il devait être à Poudlard à présent, sous un faux nom, peut-être, mais la directrice devait savoir ce qu'il en était en réalité. Sans doute savait-elle également ce qui s'était passé, que Draco était le père. Hermione ne lui aurait probablement pas menti. Oui, elle ne le lui refuserait pas s'il lui disait qu'il voulait reprendre contact avec l'enfant. Il était son père, après tout.

En serrant les dents pour maîtriser la douleur qui continuait d'habiter chaque parcelle de son corps, l'ancien Serpentard tendit le bras pour attraper un rouleau de parchemin et une plume posés sur la table de nuit, et traça brièvement quelques mots demandant à la vieille écossaise de lui accorder quelques minutes d'entretien. Il cacheta sa lettre à l'aide de sa chevalière, et appela son hibou.

**Le chapitre 4 très bientôt… Review, please !**


	4. Une évidence

_Une évidence_

**Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre… J'ai dû totalement le réécrire, et, résultat, il n'a pas du tout la même tête qu'avant. Ca m'apprendra à utiliser les touches « enregistrer » ! Enjoy !**

_La jeune femme se recroquevilla autours de son ventre gonflé comme pour le protéger. Elle était en sueur, et glacée en même temps. L'aube était proche, elle aurait du se rendormir, encore une heure ou deux, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était terrifiée, toujours, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, ces horribles cauchemars revenaient, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle avait beau se raisonner, se répéter que ces images atroces n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination torturée à laquelle s'ajoutaient le stress et la fatigue de ces derniers mois, rien n'y faisait. _

_Le bébé bougea à l'intérieur d'elle, semblant se débattre en proie à ses propres cauchemars. Elle passa sa main sur la peau tendue dans un geste caressant, souriant en dépit de la douleur lorsqu'il donnait des coups de pieds plus énergiques que les autres. Se redressant lentement sur le lit, elle écarta les mèches de cheveux humides de sueur collées à son front qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Le lit lui semblait trop étroit pour elle et son ventre, et la psyché lui renvoyait une image d'elle-même totalement déformée par la grossesse. Ce ventre énorme avait quelque chose d'obscène. Elle avait toujours été plutôt frêle de constitution, les épaules étroites, peu de poitrine, peu de hanches, et voilà qu'en quelques mois seulement elle prenait l'aspect d'un bibendum distendu. _

_La fatigue avait creusé ses traits, des cernes profonds et bleutés ombrageaient ses yeux. Paradoxalement, elle avait maigrit, ce qui faisait apparaître son ventre encore plus énorme en comparaison à ses bras et ses jambes. Ce n'était pas une grossesse facile, et, de plus, le gynécologue qu'elle allait voir depuis qu'elle avait absorbé la totalité du flacon de pilule que lui avait donné son docteur à Ste Mangouste ne lui était pas d'une grande aide. Le bébé donna de nouveau un grand coup de pied dans son ventre, la faisant frémir. Elle se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, s'appuyant aux murs pour ne pas tomber. Elle avait l'impression que son bébé drainait toute son énergie vers lui, ne lui en laissant pas suffisamment pour faire face à la vie de tous les jours. _

_Elle n'était pas retournée chez ses parents, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit au professeur McGonagall. Elle avait eut bien trop peur de leur réaction. Comment auraient-ils accepté le fait que leur fille unique tombe enceinte à 17 ans d'un parfait inconnu, alors même qu'ils ne la voyaient pour ainsi dire plus depuis plus de six ans ? Ils n'auraient pas compris, et les voisins, qui s'interrogeaient sur son sort, s'en serraient fait des gorges chaudes. Pour le bien de tous, elle ne leur avait rien dit, se contentant de disparaître. Une institution se chargeant des jeunes filles dans sa situation délicate l'avait prise sous son aile, et, en attendant la naissance du bébé, elle partageait sa chambre du foyer avec deux autres filles, lesquelles étaient présentement endormies. _

_Ce n'était pas une vie très joyeuse, mais ce n'était pas non plus aussi insupportable que la jeune fille se l'était d'abord imaginée. C'était plutôt une suite de moments gris, qu'elle avait l'impression de regarder passer comme les vaches regardent passer les trains. Tout aurait été tout à fait supportable, s'il n'y avait eu ces cauchemars qui revenaient toutes les nuits, toujours le même. Elle était à nouveau à Poudlard, errant dans les couloirs déserts, cherchant la sortie pour s'échapper. Elle était déjà enceinte. Et elle était poursuivie par les Mangemorts. Au détour d'un corridor, ils faisaient leur apparition, l'encerclaient, leurs baguettes pointées sur son ventre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, aussi forte que soit sa volonté. Puis l'un des Mangemorts s'avançait vers elle, enlevait sa capuche, et elle le reconnaissait. C'était Draco. En silence, il tirait de sa cape un énorme couteau. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui arracher son bébé, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, que hurler sa peur. A ce moment-là, elle se réveillait systématiquement en sueur._

_Elle se plaça debout face au miroir, essayant d'éviter de regarder son visage aux pommettes trop saillantes, les cernes qui creusaient ses orbites sous ses yeux agrandis dans son visage amaigri, et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Le bébé sembla se calmer, arrêta de bouger. _

_« Tout va bien se passer, mon trésor », murmura-t-elle. « Je ne te laisserai pas t'arracher à moi. Jamais. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal… »_

**oOo**

Hermione déposa avec soulagement les briques de lait dans l'entrée. L'anse de plastique lui avait scié la main au point qu'elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts qui avait prit une couleur légèrement violacée de mauvais aloi. Elle se redressa en grimaçant légèrement. Son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir, mais elle n'avait pas le temps ni l'argent de prendre rendez-vous chez un kinésithérapeute. Auparavant, Erin lui faisait parfois des massages qui la soulageaient pour un temps. Peut-être que si elle le lui demandait , elle accepterait ? C'était difficile à savoir… Erin était si difficile ces temps-ci, en permanence à fleur de peau. Hermione ne se rappelait pas avoir été comme ça, adolescente, mais cela était-ce probablement dû au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécu avec ses parents à partir de l'âge de onze ans.

Une porte claqua à l'étage, Hermione leva la tête, appela sa fille. « Erin, chaton, tu es là ? Tu veux bien m'aider à ranger le lait, s'il te plaît ? »

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers en courant, comme à son habitude. Bien que cela faisait des années qu'elle se comportait ainsi, l'ancienne Griffondor avait toujours l'impression que l'adolescente finirait par se rompre le cou. Mais, ce jour-là, une fois de plus, aucun accident ne fut à regretter. Elle fut surprise de la bonne volonté que mettait sa fille à l'aider tandis qu'elle arrachait l'emballage de plastique pour libérer les briques rectangulaires.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-elle prudemment.

La jeune fille esquissa un semblant de sourire rapide qui se voulait rassurant, mais eut exactement l'effet inverse sur sa mère. Cette dernière l'observa avec davantage d'attention, détaillant chacun des mouvements de la jeune fille. La façon dont celle-ci se mouvait avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si elle portait un poids trop lourd pour elle. Et elle avait cette façon de la regarder aussi, des coups d'œil rapides sur le côté.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? », dit soudain Erin en se plantant au milieu de la cuisine.

Hermione hocha la tête, se concentrant pour s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Les demandes de sa fille, et tout particulièrement lorsqu'elle prenait ce ton là, n'étaient jamais innocentes. Elle savait qu'elle avait pesé chaque mot, choisi son moment, et que, même si cela n'apparaissait pas au premier abord, cela était partie d'un plan. Des plans. C'était fou le nombre de plans que cette petite tête blonde pouvait mettre en place, des rouages parfaitement huilés qui glissaient avec facilité dans son sens, avec la même inexorabilité que l'eau d'une rivière.

« Dis-moi, maman, comment étais-tu, quand tu étais jeune ? », glissa la voix claire et insistante. Et voilà, une fois de plus, on en revenait toujours là. Elle le savait bien, cette petite intrigante, que sa mère finirait par tout dire, vider son sac, cracher le morceau, laisser tomber, offrir son secret sur un plateau d'argent. On ne peut pas toujours tout garder enfermé, c'est humainement impossible. Vient toujours un moment où les barrages finissent par craquer. Et l'important, c'est d'être là à ce moment-là. Cela, Erin le savait mieux que personne.

« J'étais une adolescente… Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal… », dit lentement Hermione en tachant de contrôler les tremblement de sa voix.

« Mais… Je veux dire… qu'est-ce que tu faisais, qu'est ce que tu aimais ? »

« Les livres… La première neige en hiver… Avoir les meilleures notes… », égraina l'ancienne rouge et or, « L'odeur de la bibliothèque… La tarte aux fraises… Ecrire dans mon journal… La rosée sur les toiles d'araignées… Les cours de… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle avait faillit dire « les cours de Métamorphoses ». Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de se trahir… « « Peu importe, Erin », dit-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, furieuse contre elle-même de cet instant d'abandon. « Tu devrais aller faire tes devoirs, maintenant, je vais faire le dîner. »

Elle sentit le regard de l'adolescente se poser sur elle sans aménité. Oh oui, un jour, elle finirait bien par la faire craquer.

**oOo**

Erin claqua la porte de sa chambre, plus par habitude que par réelle conviction. L'un dans l'autre, les choses étaient plutôt allées à son avantage. Elle le savait du fond de son cœur qu'un jour, elle saurait tout, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son existence s'apparentait de plus en plus à un bras de fer perpétuel avec sa mère au sujet de son origine. Et puis il y avait le journal, ce précieux petit cahier relié de toile rouge qui dormait au fond de sa boîte en renfermant tout ces secrets, que sa mère avait dit aimer rédiger. Elle y avait probablement consigné chaque événement de la vie. Des secrets qui lui appartenaient à elle aussi. Elle s'assit sur son lit et sortit les photos, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, qu'elle avait « emprunté » dans la chambre de sa mère et les disposa les unes à côté des autres sur la couette.

A chaque fois, les mêmes personnages revenaient, toujours curieusement vêtus dans leurs longues capes noires avec un écusson brodé sur la poitrine. Il y avait le grand roux avec ses airs d'adolescent trop vite grandit, et puis le petit brun à lunette aux cheveux en bataille. Et sa mère, à peine reconnaissable tant elle paraissait rayonnante sur les images, comme illuminée de l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'y paraissait. Cette lumière s'était éteinte, et Erin n'en avait jamais même pu en apercevoir les traces. S'il n'avait été les traits de son visage qui ne permettaient aucune erreur possible, il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'agir d'une autre personne. Elle ne reconnaissait aucun des lieux qu'elle pouvait voir sur les petites images. Il y avait un Noël dans une chambre mal rangée, à la fois simple et confortable. Un après-midi dans un parc ensoleillé, et les cèdres du Liban centenaires qui les entouraient ne poussaient certainement pas à Londres. Et puis cet immense château, couronné de dizaines de tourelles altières qui semblaient avoir poussé là totalement au hasard. C'était son école, probablement, sur toutes les photos on ne voyait que des adolescents portant le même uniforme que sa mère, les mêmes capes moyenâgeuses.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone retentit dans le salon. Distraitement, Erin dressa l'oreille.

« Allo ? » La voix de sa mère était légèrement tendue, comme chaque fois qu'elle répondait au téléphone. Elle avait si peu l'habitude qu'on l'appelle qu'elle s'imaginait systématiquement qu'une catastrophe venait de se produire. « Ici Hermione Granger, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Il y eu un silence pendant que l'interlocuteur répondait, puis la voix d'Hermione s'éleva de nouveau, un peu plus forte. « Erin, chaton, c'est pour toi ! »

Ce devait être Loren, ou Kathlyn peut-être. Loren, plus probablement, Kathlyn n'aurait jamais appelé sur un téléphone fixe, pas plus qu'elle n'aurait utilisé de diligence pour aller en cours. « Oui ? », dit-elle en posant le combiné contre son oreille.

Elle manqua de le lâcher en entendant une voix masculine lui répondre. « Erin ? C'est Henry… Je ne te dérange pas ? »

L'information mit quelques secondes à parvenir au cerveau de l'adolescente. Henry ? _Son_ Henry, ses boucles brunes, et ses yeux de braise ? Et pourquoi Henry l'appellerait-elle ? Il n'était même pas sensé avoir son numéro, après tout. Son cœur faisait des bonds gigantesques dans sa poitrine, et ses joues étaient devenues brûlantes. « Noooooooon… pas du tout… », répondit-elle avec une voix beaucoup plus aigue qu'à son habitude en se maudissant intérieurement. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Hum, pas grand-chose. Je voulais juste te demander si tu venais à l'anniversaire de Loren et Kathlyn. J'aurai aimé te demander à l'école, mais tu me fuis sans arrêt… Pas facile de t'aborder dans ces conditions ! », entendit-elle dire la voix amusée de son idole à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle enroula nerveusement son doigt au cordon du téléphone. « Je ne te fuis pas… c'est juste que nous ne nous croisons pas souvent. »

« C'est ça, oui… », répondit-il, sceptique, « Et pour la fête ? »

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas refuser de se rendre à l'anniversaire de ses deux meilleures amies. Difficile de mener à la fois une vie de marginale et de fille populaire, et plus encore quand il devenait évident que le plus beau garçon de l'école s'intéressait à vous. « Hum… Et bien, oui, je suppose que je serai là. »

« Cool ! Ca me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire. On se voit demain en cours ! » Et vlan ! Il raccrocha. Erin se laissa tomber sur une chaise et resta plantée là quelques secondes les yeux dans le vide. Peut-être que les mystères de sa mère pourraient attendre encore un moment. Le temps qu'elle dégote _et _une robe correcte _et_ du maquillage _et _l'autorisation de sa mère pour se maquiller. Beaucoup de boulot en perspective…

**oOo**

« Vous vouliez me voir, Draco ? »

La vielle écossaise se tenait déjà devant lui, l'air aussi pincé qu'à son habitude. L'homme aux cheveux clairs garda le silence quelques secondes, cherchant dans son esprit une façon de présenter les faits qui ne soit pas trop dévalorisante pour lui. Il pouvait difficilement dire qu'il s'était comporté de la meilleure façon qui soit au regard des circonstances. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais compté avoir de nouveau quoique ce soit à faire avec ça de nouveau. Etrange comme votre passé pouvait vous rattraper au moment où vous vous y attendiez le moins.

« Oui, professeur, il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle », commença-t-il en pesant chaque mot avec soin. « Aussi, je préfèrerai que vous gardiez le secret sur ceci. »

La directrice haussa un sourcil, mais répondit néanmoins. « Cela va sans dire. Vous pouvez me faire confiance sur ce point… »

Tout compte fait, il n'y avait pas de manière correcte de présenter ce qui s'était passé. Draco fonça. « Où est passée Hermione Granger ? », demanda-t-il brutalement.

Cette fois-ci, le visage du professeur se durcit complètement. « Quelle importance ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que vous ailliez été particulièrement proche pourtant… Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? »

« Non, nous n'étions pas vraiment proche. Pourtant, nous avons quelque chose en commun… »

McGonagall pâlit alors qu'elle comprenait peu à peu ce que son ancien élève impliquait. « Vous voulez dire que… Vous avez été la cause… »

« Je suis le père de son enfant », rétorqua-t-il, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ce qui s'était ce jour-là ne regardait en rien la directrice de Poudlard. Tous deux étaient majeurs au moment des faits. Ils avaient fait leurs choix, et ils les assumaient. Mais maintenant, Draco avait besoin de l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se la mettre à dos, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle mette son nez pointu dans leurs affaires. « Elle ne vous l'avait pas dit ? »

« Non. Elle ne m'avait rien dit. » Elle avait l'air sous le choc, les yeux un peu perdu dans le vague. « Pourquoi vouloir la retrouver maintenant ? »

« Elle a mon enfant », dit-il, légèrement agacé. « Je veux l'avoir ! »

« C'est son enfant ! », répondit Minerva immédiatement. « Elle l'a élevé seule, et, s'il n'y avait eu cet accident, vous ne vous en seriez jamais préoccupé ! »

« Oui, mais il y a eu cet accident », dit Draco avec mauvaise foi, « Et je lui ai proposé de l'argent. Elle n'en a pas voulu… »

« Ce n'est pas d'argent dont elle avait besoin, c'était de soutien ! », s'insurgea le professeur. « Je ne sais pas où elle est ! »

« Et l'enfant ? », insista Draco. « Il doit être à Poudlard, non ? »

Le visage de la vieille femme s'assombrit. « Non, il n'y est pas. Sa mère l'a emmené du côté Moldu, elle peut être n'importe où. Je la cherche depuis des années, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. La seule façon qui pourrait nous permettre de la repérer, c'est qu'elle utilise sa baguette. Le Ministère en serait immédiatement alerté, et nous aussi par la suite. Mais elle le sait, et jamais, en quatorze ans, elle ne l'a utilisé une seule fois. Vous ne la retrouverez jamais ! »

Et elle sortit sur ces mots, sans un regard de plus pour le patient, songeur.

**Le chapitre 5 n'arrivera pas avant un moment, désolée… Et oui ! Je prends des vacances ! 6h de cours de hongrois par jour pendant 4 semaines, qui dit mieux ? review, please (pour m'aider à tenir…)**


	5. Creer des liens

_Créer des liens_

**Beaucoup moins de reviews pour le dernier chapitre... J'espère qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un effet passager dû aux vacances et pas que cette histoire vous interesse moins.**

_« Salut ! Moi, c'est Shirley ! », dit la fille aux cheveux rose vif en s'asseyant à sa table, repoussant le sac posé à côté d'elle, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit. « Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »_

_Hermione fronça les sourcils et afficha son air le plus revêche qui avait réussi à dissuader jusqu'à maintenant toutes les filles du foyer de tenter un rapprochement quel qu'il soit avec cette fille bizarre qui se tenait toujours en marge de tout. Mais Shirley n'était franchement pas le genre de fille à se laisser impressionner par un simple froncement de sourcils et un regard noir. Depuis trois jours qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait cessé d'observer l'adolescente un peu plus jeune qu'elle qui semblait porter un secret autrement plus lourd que son ventre qui s'arrondissait chaque jour davantage. Maintenant, la phase d'observation était finie, et elle voulait voir ce qui se passait derrière les yeux tristes et le joli visage amaigri. Elle commença à manger, sans sembler prêter la moindre attention au fait que la fourchette de son interlocutrice était restée suspendue en l'air, quelque part entre sa bouche et son assiette. _

_« Hermione », finit par répondre la jeune sorcière à contrecoeur en se rendant compte que l'intruse n'avait visiblement pas la moindre intension de la laisser en paix avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle de près ou de loin n'était pas pour arranger ses affaires. Depuis trois mois qu'elle était au foyer, elle était parvenue à maintenir tout le monde à distance, et à passer inaperçue aux yeux de tous. Sitôt que l'enfant serait né, elle avait bien l'intension de disparaître à nouveau dans la nature, et de ne garder de lien avec aucunes de ses compagnes d'infortune. _

_« Enchantée, Hermione », répondit Shirley en souriant, dévoilant un sourire ou manquaient quelques dents. La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de tiquer, et son interlocutrice le remarqua. « Mon copain… », dit-elle en haussant les épaules sans paraître beaucoup plus troublée que ça, « Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très tendre. Mais il était sympa, des fois. Mais j'ai fini par en avoir marre de me faire taper dessus, alors je me suis barrée avec mon bébé. Pas question que ce connard s'approche de lui ! Et comme je me suis barrée de chez moi avec la ferme intension de n'y revenir sous aucun prétexte, je me suis retrouvée à la rue. Donc je suis venue ici. » Elle s'interrompit pour allumer une cigarette et commença à tirer dessus fiévreusement. Après quelques secondes, elle en proposa une également à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, mais celle-ci la repoussa avec une moue. « Je sais, c'est pas bon, ni pour moi, ni pour le bébé, mais j'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Pourtant j'essaie, je te jure », dit-elle en notant le regard désapprobateur de sa compagne. « Mais bon, j'y arrive pas. C'est bien que tu sois une fille clean. Ca fait plaisir à voir dans cet endroit. Comment tu as atterris dans ce taudis, d'ailleurs ? »_

_Hermione se crispa. « Les histoires habituelles », dit-elle en tentant de rester dans le vague. Mais les yeux clairs de Shirley restaient plantés dans les siens, insistants. « Ben… Il s'est barré quand il s'est aperçu que j'étais tombée enceinte", poursuivit-elle. _

_« Les mecs… », laissa tomber l'adolescente aux cheveux teints avec un sourire de sympathie. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas la mort, fais pas cette tête. Tu es jeune, tu es mignonne, tu en trouveras un autre, un type bien qui te laissera pas tomber comme l'autre. Je suis sûre que tous ne sont pas des salauds. Même si je n'en ai pas rencontré beaucoup. »_

_L'ancienne Griffondor haussa les épaules et joua un peu avec la purée en train de se figer dans son assiette avant de répondre, une lueur de défi brûlant dans ses yeux bruns. « Je ne veux personne. Je n'ai besoin de personne. »_

_Sa nouvelle amie la contempla gravement. « Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûre que tu ne le penses pas vraiment. Parce que je vais te dire un secret, Hermione : on a tous besoin de quelqu'un. Tous. Tu t'en rendras compte un jour. »_

**oOo**

« Tu veux aller dans une fête ? », demanda Hermione en réunissant ses cheveux abîmés dans un chignon lâche avant de commencer à couper les carottes.

« Oui, c'est ça… », répondit Erin appuyée contre le plan de travail en se tortillant un peu sous le regard étonné de sa mère. « Une fête… J'ai treize ans, et je n'en ai encore jamais été à aucune. Tout le monde y va. En plus, c'est l'anniversaire de Kathlyn et Loren, je ne peux vraiment pas le rater. »

« Kathlyn et Loren ? », répéta l'ancienne rouge et or, les sourcils froncés, en tentant de se rappeler les visages qui correspondaient à ces noms. Elle ne connaissait vraiment aucun des amis d'Erin, ils ne venaient jamais à la maison, ils ne prenaient part à aucune des fêtes d'anniversaire de sa fille.

« Oui, Kathlyn et Loren… », rétorqua sa fille avec une teinte d'impatience dans la voix. « Les jumelles ! Nous sommes très amies, et elles m'ont invité à leur anniversaire. Je ne peux vraiment pas refuser, elles le prendraient mal. Je ne _veux pas _refuser. Maman, s'il te plaît, je veux vraiment y aller ! »

« Et bien… Je ne les connais pas, mais je suppose que ce sont des jeunes filles biens… », hésita Hermione. C'était la première fois en treize ans d'existence que sa fille lui demandait son autorisation pour aller dans une fête avec des gens de son âge. D'un côté, elle se réjouissait en songeant que sa fille avait des amis et qu'elle ne menait pas une vie aussi solitaire et sans joie que la sienne. D'un autre côté, cette première expédition lui rappelait qu'Erin vivait sa propre existence, qu'elle n'était pas une extension de son corps et que le fait de l'avoir portée neuf mois durant, de l'avoir aimée, protégée, et d'avoir tout abandonné pour elle ne lui donnait aucun droit. Un jour, elle devrait la laisser partir et voler de ses propres ailes, et tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire serait de prier pour que sa fille ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs qu'elle à son âge.

« Ce sont des filles biens », soupira Erin avec lassitude, son animosité et son impatience remontant à la surface en sentant que la partie était presque gagnée. « Leurs parents sont des gens biens, et il habitent dans une maison très bien… »

La dureté qui perçait dans la voix de son enfant alla droit au cœur de la sorcière. Elle se raidit, se crispa, et coupa les carottes avec encore plus de rapidité pour s'éviter de penser à autre chose. « Bon, et bien je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes dans ce cas », s'entendit-elle répondre. « Pourquoi ne les inviterais-tu pas déjeuner ici, un jour ? Si ce sont tes amies et qu'elles t'invitent chez elles, il n'y a vraiment pas de raisons pour qu'elles ne viennent pas ici. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir de connaître tes amies. Tu n'invites jamais personne… Et je n'en connais aucun ! »

Erin ricana avant de sortir de la cuisine. « Loren et Kathlyn ici ? Tu veux rire, non ? », laissa-t-elle tomber avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Hermione resta sans voix. Certes, la maison était loin d'être un palace, surtout comparé aux demeures proprettes et confortables qui devaient être celles des autres élèves de Ste Mary, mais ce n'était pas non plus aussi insoutenable que le laissait sous-entendre Erin. Elles avaient un toit, un peu branlant et humide sans doute, mais un toit tout de même, et jamais Erin n'avait eut faim. Elle avait une bonne école, un lit, à manger tous les jours matin, midi et soir… Et tous leurs voisins vivaient comme elles, comme des centaines d'autres londoniens. Ce n'était sans doute pas la vie dont elle aurait rêvé pour sa fille, mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar non plus. Et dans la situation actuelle des choses, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre quoique ce soit d'autre… Peut-être qu'en faisant quelques heures supplémentaires ou en travaillant de nuit, elle arriverait à offrir des vacances au bord de la mer à Erin.

Une larme amère d'impuissance glissa le long de sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur les carottes.

**oOo**

Erin s'assit sur son lit avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Elle devrait descendre et s'excuser, dire à sa mère qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Mais le problème, c'était que, justement, elle le pensait vraiment. La simple idée de voir Loren, Kathlyn, ou pire encore Henry discuter avec sa mère autours de la table branlante de la cuisine, assis sur des chaises dépareillées, lui donnait mal au ventre et ne faisait que lui rappeler avec d'autant plus d'acuité tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas et tout ce à quoi elle n'accèderait jamais. S'il y avait eut la moindre chance, la plus petite chose qui aurait pu lui permettre de rendre ses rêves réalité, alors elle l'aurait saisie sans la moindre hésitation. C'était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi certaines personnes avaient droit à tout ce qu'elle voulait, et d'autres non ? Pourquoi est-ce que, justement, elle-même faisait partie de ces personnes qui n'y avaient pas droit ?

Elle se laissa tomber à plat dos sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Que ferait-elle si elle était riche ? D'abord, elle déménagerait. Elle voulait une maison immense, et très claire, à la campagne. Tout le contraire de la petite maison de banlieue où elle habitait depuis si longtemps. Elle imaginait une grande maison victorienne, ses fenêtres en oriel, la pierre dorée, perchée en haut d'une colline, avec un grand jardin décoré de statues et de pièces d'eau. Ou peut-être un bel appartement doté des derniers équipements high-tech, en plein cœur de Londres. Elle n'aurait qu'à prendre l'ascenseur pour se retrouver en plein cœur de la vie et de l'agitation. Dans tous les cas, elle monterait à cheval. Ou encore mieux, elle aurait un cheval à elle, qu'elle monterait tous les jours après les cours. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques promenades au pas le long des allées de High Park, un peu de trot quand elle avait de la chance, et elle ne savait rien d'autre sinon qu'elle aimait ça, les muscles de l'animal qui roulaient sous elle et le vent qui fouettait son visage lorsqu'il augmentait l'allure.

Elle soupira, et quelques larmes brûlantes vinrent lui piquer les yeux. Tout ça, ce n'était que des rêves, ce ne serait jamais la réalité. Elle devait apprendre à se réjouir de ses petites victoires contre la misère, et sa prochaine sortie lors de l'anniversaire de Kathlyn et Loren en était certainement une de taille. Elle s'imagina habillée et maquillée, en train de parler avec Henry. Il irait lui chercher un verre de punch pendant qu'elle l'attendrait assise sur les marches de l'escalier monumental qui constituait la pièce maîtresse de l'appartement des parents des jumelles. Il reviendrait avec deux verres et s'assairait à côté d'elle, il ne parlerait qu'avec elle. Les autres filles seraient sans doute jalouses. Et ses deux amies lui adresseraient des petits sourires complices d'encouragement entre deux conversations. Et puis un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils sortiraient tous les deux…

Erin essaya de s'imaginer comment ce serait d'embrasser Henry. Son corps tout entier était traversé par une vague de chaleur qui n'était pas désagréable. Elle prit son miroir à main posé sur la table de nuit, et ferma les yeux avant de presser ses lèvres contre leur reflet. Ce n'était sans doute pas du tout comme embrasser une vraie personne. Le miroir était froid et lisse, et elle vit en se redressant l'image de ses lèvres imprimée au milieu du petit nuage de buée que sa respiration avait formé. Elle se mordit les lèvres, refroidies par leur bref contact avec le miroir et repensa à Henry. Elle savait qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que elle, elle voulait, mais elle était curieuse. Et puis Henry était beau et populaire. Oui, elle le laisserait sans doute l'embrasser.

Elle reposa le miroir avec un sourire mutin. Le miroir ne servait vraiment à rien. Mais bientôt, elle saurait comment c'était, d'embrasser quelqu'un, et une petite boule d'impatience se forma au creux de son ventre.

**oOo**

Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit, et attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit de métal blanc. Il retrouva bel et bien le contact familier du bois contre sa paume, mais le courant familier qui le traversait habituellement lorsque sa peau entrait en contact avec la poignée usée où le vernis s'écaillait au fil des ans n'était pas là. Un frisson désagréable qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid le parcouru, glissant le long de son échine jusqu'au bas du dos. Il agita sa baguette en marmonnant un sort sans grande conviction. Une maigre gerbe d'étincelles tomba du bout effilé, sans autre effet.

« C'est plutôt encourageant, Malefoy », laissa tomber Ron Weasley qui venait d'entrer à cet instant. « On pensait que, même ça, tu n'y arriverais plus, après le sort que tu as subi. »

L'homme aux cheveux blonds leva les yeux vers celui qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être son ennemi, et qui d'ailleurs ne cachait guère l'animosité qui l'animait à son égard. Quant à lui, Draco n'éprouvait que le plus profond mépris pour le frère de Ginny.

« Ce n'est que passager ! », rétorqua-t-il avec un ton de certitude qui ne l'habitait pourtant pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Essayer de m'assassiner dans mon lit pendant que je ne suis pas en mesure de me défendre pour te débarrasser de moi une bonne fois pour toutes ? »

« Hahaha, quel sens de l'humour, Malefoy », se moqua glacialement l'homme roux. « Non, bien pire. Pour mon malheur et pour le tien, l'Ordre du Phénix m'a chargé de ta protection en attendant que tu recouvres l'intégralité de tes pouvoirs. Ce qui, je l'espère, arrivera assez rapidement. » Il se tut quelques secondes pour mesurer l'effet de ses paroles sur son interlocuteur, mais ce dernier restait muet, la perfection immobile de son visage rappelant plus que jamais celle d'une statue de marbre. « Pourquoi es-tu debout, au fait ? »

« J'ai des choses à faire », répondit Draco. « Je n'ai pas le temps de rester ici à patienter en attendant que mes pouvoirs refassent leur apparition. J'ai des choses à régler. »

« Quelles choses ? », insista l'homme aux cheveux flamboyants.

« Rien qui ne te regarde », s'impatienta l'ancien Mangemort en serrant les dents pour étouffer le grincement de douleur qui filtrait au bord de ses lèvres. Son corps entier lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une plaie ouverte.

«Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, les médicomages ne te laisseront jamais faire », laissa tomber son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules. « Et que je le veuille ou non, je suis obligé de rester avec toi, donc j'ai bien peur que tu doives me rendre des comptes sur tes faits et gestes. »

« C'est hors de question ! », s'érigea le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne vas certainement pas me suivre pas à pas, je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je n'ai besoin de personne, et de toi moins que de quiconque. »

« Tu peux te débrouiller seul, hein ? », ricana Ron avec un sourire de mauvais augure. « Alors explique moi ce que tu fais là ? De toute façon, je dois te suivre où que tu ailles. Tu ne peux pas faire un seul mouvement sans que je sois derrière toi.»

Le visage de l'homme s'obscurcit. « Fais ça si ça t'amuses, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour coopérer où je ne sais quoi. Je vais faire ce que je dois faire, et ce n'est pas toi ou tes petits amis qui vont me faire changer d'avis. »

Pas un muscle du visage de son interlocuteur ne tressaillit. « J'avais bien l'impression que tu me sortirais quelque invention du genre. Mais peu importe, je viens avec toi. »

**Fin du 5ème chapitre, le 6ème très bientôt en ligne. Review please !**


	6. S'évader

_S'évader_

**Retour parmi les vivants… Les RaRs sont sur le blog !**

_Hermione mordit à pleines dents dans son oreiller pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Quelques gouttes pourpres vinrent tacher le tissu blanc. La contraction revint, plus forte encore que la précédente, et cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne put retenir un gémissement douloureux. Dans le lit d'à côté, Shirley s'agita et se redressa, ses cheveux roses vifs coupés très courts hérissés d'épis. _

_« Ca va, Mione ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par les cigarettes qu'elle continuer à fumer contre tous les conseils et les avis médicaux. _

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une nouvelle vague de douleur la plia en deux. Les yeux gris clairs de Shirley s'agrandirent comme deux billes d'eau dans son visage rond, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. _

_« Ca y est ? Tu penses que ça y est ? », murmura-t-elle en s'extirpant des draps froissés pour venir s'accroupir à côté du lit d'Hermione crispée dans l'attente d'une nouvelle contraction. « Respire à fond surtout, tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir… »_

_« Je ne sais pas », haleta la jeune sorcière entre ses dents. « C'est encore trop tôt, le bébé ne devait arriver que dans une semaine et demi ! C'est probablement une fausse alerte… » Mais une sensation d'humidité entre ses jambes lui coupa la parole, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. _

_« Oooh… », gloussa Shirley en lui prenant la main. « Je crois que tu te trompes ! J'alerte immédiatement les autres… Ne t'inquiète pas », dit-elle en se redressant, un sourire illuminant son visage froissé par le sommeil, « Tout va très bien se passer, Hermi, je te promets ! Toi et ton bébé allez bientôt vous retrouver tous les deux… C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, respire à fond ! »_

_« Ne me laisse pas toute seule », supplia l'adolescente terrifiée en agrippant la main de son interlocutrice. « J'ai tellement peur ! » Les mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur collaient à son front, comme d'étranges tatouages sombres sur sa peau claire. _

_Stoppée par l'expression de sa compagne, la jeune femme s'arrêta. « De quoi as-tu si peur ? », demanda-t-elle avec douceur, « Ce n'est pas seulement cette naissance qui t'effraie tant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Il va me le prendre », pleurnicha Hermione, épuisée par l'action couplée de la peur et de la douleur, « Il va me prendre mon bébé… » Ses mains étaient crispées sur la peau tendue de son ventre rond, sous laquelle se dessinaient par vague les mouvements de l'enfant à naître. _

_« Qui va te le prendre ? », demanda Shirley, désemparée. Alerté par le remue-ménage, la directrice du foyer s'était levée et avait tout de suite pris note de la situation, indifférente à l'attitude de la parturiente. L'hôpital était tout proche, l'ambulance serait là d'ici quelques minutes à peine. Shirley serra la main de son amie dans la sienne comme pour lui dire qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne la quittait pas. Son propre bébé s'agitant dans son ventre. Les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, la faisant grimacer malgré elle. « Qui va te le prendre ? » , répéta-t-elle. Malgré elle, elle se laissait gagner par la panique et l'angoisse qui perçaient dans les yeux écarquillés de l'adolescente en proie aux douleurs de l'accouchement qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour subir. _

_« Lui… », siffla cette dernière en reprenant difficilement son souffle, « Lui, il va me l'arracher, me le prendre, mon bébé… »_

_Mais la porte qui s'ouvrait et les bruits de pas des ambulanciers qui montaient l'escalier vinrent l'interrompre. Shirley tendit la main vers le vide, impuissante, et une part de la détresse de la jeune sorcière l'envahit, la laissant avec un étrange sentiment de solitude. Comment allait-elle faire, toute seule, avec cette peur qui ne la lâchait pas ?_

**oOo**

Longtemps, elle avait hésité sur la conduite à suivre. N'importe quelle mère ordinaire se serait sans doute résignée à l'idée de laisser son oisillon fraîchement éclot essayer ses ailes au dessus du monde en dépit des dangers de celui-ci. Mais Hermione n'était pas une mère ordinaire, et Erin n'était pas une fille ordinaire non plus. C'était la sienne, la seule, toute sa famille, sa raison de vivre. Si quoique ce soit lui arrivait de mal, alors elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Et pour la protéger, elle était prête à tout. A tout ? C'était la question qu'elle était en train de se poser, un vieux livre de potions ouvert sur les genoux, sa baguette magique posée à ses côtés, et un vague sentiment de nausée faisant son nid dans son estomac. Est-ce que protéger Erin justifiait le fait de renouer avec son passé ? Les risques encourus dans un cas s'équilibraient-ils par rapport à l'autre ? Est-ce que cette peur de faire face à son passé n'était pas uniquement égoïste ?

La simple idée que Malefoy puisse retrouver leur trace et lui arracher sa fille la terrifiait. D'un autre coté, s'il l'avait jamais cherchée, il avait dû abandonner tout espoir depuis longtemps, et il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons pour qu'il entreprenne jamais cette démarche. Il avait dit clairement qu'il ne voulait jamais reconnaître l'enfant comme le sien, et elle en avait été quelque part soulagée. Et ils étaient si jeunes l'un et l'autre alors… Pourquoi aurait-il voulu s'embarrasser d'un enfant dans un monde en guerre, dans lequel ils combattaient tous les deux en première ligne, et dans des camps opposés ? Quand toute relation existant entre eux n'était faite que de haine ? Elle avait était folle de garder ce petit être… Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, et, du moment où elle avait tenu sa fille entre ses bras, elle n'avait jamais regretté ce que s'était passé. Elle avait la réponse à sa question : Erin justifiait le risque encouru, Erin justifiait tous les risques.

La jeune femme passa une main tremblante sur la page froissée du grimoire. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite, comme si elle venait de courir trop vite, trop longtemps. Une odeur de vieux livre et de poussière se dégageait du grimoire jauni, et la jeune femme se rappela à quel point elle aimait cette odeur. Elle ne l'avait plus vraiment sentie depuis des années. La bibliothèque municipale où elle se rendait de temps en temps était trop propre pour dégager cette odeur de poussière, et les livres de poche qu'elle achetait ne lui en donnaient qu'un vague succédané. La bibliothèque de Poudlard et ses rayonnages obscurs étaient les seuls à pouvoir l'enivrer à ce point. Un rapide coup d'œil la renseigna sur les éléments dont elle avait besoin pour réaliser la potion qu'elle envisageait de fabriquer.

L'écriture était difficile à lire pour quelqu'un qui n'en aurait pas eu l'habitude. Mais Hermione l'avait connu aussi bien que la sienne propre quelques années auparavant. Comme on remonte sur un vélo qu'on aurait laissé longtemps dans un garage, son esprit et ses yeux reprirent leurs vieilles habitudes. Les mots familiers semblaient se former d'eux même sur la page tâchée de rousseurs. Mais aucun des ingrédients inscrits ne se trouvaient dans cette partie du monde. Si elle voulait obtenir du concentré de jus de mandragore, ou même du simple crin d'hippogriffe, alors elle devrait se rendre là où elle pourrait en obtenir : sur le Chemin de Traverse… Elle passa une main nerveuse sur son front. C'était stupide. Peut-être que le Chemin de Traverse n'existait même plus, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Peut-être que les sorciers, les gentils, les méchants, les cruels, les timorés, s'étaient tous entretués. Peut-être que de ce monde qu'elle avait connu vibrant d'une sève que rien ne semblait p éteindre n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'un champs de ruines, noirci, stérile.

C'était trop tard. Quoiqu'il ce soit passé au cours de ces années d'absence, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ce qui était. Elle voulait qu'Erin grandisse en paix, qu'elle grandisse tout court et vive ce qu'elle-même n'avait pas vécu. Sa main glissa toute seule jusqu'à la table de nuit où étaient posées son trousseau de clef. Elles cliquetèrent d'un son définitif. Le grimoire pesant glissa de ses genoux, tomba lourdement sur le sol, ouvert tranche ouverte sur le plancher sali par le passage du temps et des locataires moins soigneux. Hermione le repoussa sous le lit, le bout de ses doigts heurtant un objet dur. A tâtons, elle se saisit de son étui de baguette qu'elle glissa sous son pull fatigué, et passa la porte sans un regard en arrière, le sang battant si fort dans ses oreilles qu'elle était sourde à tous les autres sons.

**oOo**

Tirée de sa rêverie par le bruit sourd d'un objet tombant au sol, Erin se redressa brusquement. Un silence se fit, puis elle entendit le pas rapide de sa mère qui descendait les escaliers, accompagné du cliquettement de son trousseau de clefs aussi lourd que celui d'une geôlière. Quelques minutes encore, et le ronron crachotant du moteur de la voiture parvint à ses oreilles. L'adolescente jeta un regard incrédule à la petite auto qui s'éloignait dans la rue en direction de Londres. Incroyable ! Sa mère ne l'avait même pas prévenu d'une course à faire, ne lui avait pas non plus proposé de l'accompagner comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, même si elle savait que la réponse de la jeune fille était le plus souvent négative. A dire vrai, Erin hésitait à chaque fois. Elle adorait Londres et son agitation permanente, mais elle craignait de croiser un élève de Ste Mary qui ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie de sa mère peu reluisante, toutes deux habillées au rabais. Et la vue de toutes ces choses dans les boutiques qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'offrir remuait une partie d'elle-même qu'elle aurait préféré voir dormir.

Elle se leva et s'aventura dans le couloir.

« Maman ? », appela-t-elle à tout hasard sans trop de convictions. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Mais que se passait-il en ce moment ? Après des années d'une vie terne, identique à chaque jour, tout semblait s'accélérer, aller de travers, dérailler. Mais d'une manière insidieuse, sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune prise, et cela l'angoissait. Quelque chose semblait sur le point d'arriver, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce changement se fasse en bien. Elle erra quelques minutes dans la maison déserte. La casserole de carotte laissée à bouillir sans surveillance menaçait de déborder, Erin baissa le feu au minimum. Ca non plus, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa mère. Elle ne faisait jamais rien d'impulsif, rien qui ne soit mûrement réfléchi. Elle pensait toujours à tout avec une précision qui déstabilisait sa fille. Elle pénétra dans la chambrette bien rangée où dormait l'auteur de ses jours, profitant de l'occasion qui lui était offerte pour remettre en place les photos qu'elle avait empruntées un peu plus tôt, espérant que sa mère n'avait pas remarqué leur disparition. La petite caisse de bois était toujours là, à sa place, sur l'étagère, dissimulée sous les tissus jaunes et rouges qui n'avaient toujours pas trouvé leur affectation, apparemment.

Les mains un peu tremblantes, elle se pressa de recaser les photographies animées dont elle n'avait toujours pas percé le mystère, puis s'assit sur le lit, la boîte sur ses genoux. Sa mère était parie sans rien dire pour une raison mystérieuse, soit. Dieu seul savait quand elle reviendrait manger. Une pensée traversa le cerveau d'Erin comme un éclair, la faisant grimacer : et si elle s'était ainsi enfuie à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait laissé entendre un peu plus tôt ? Et si elle l'avait vraiment blessée ? Un poing glacé se referma sur le cœur de l'adolescente tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de chasser cette idée de la tête. Mais elle resta là, insistante, comme un crabe agrippé à l'orteil d'un baigneur imprudent. Ses mains, s'abîmant dans boite, rencontrèrent la couverture du petit livre recouvert de cuir rouge qu'elle avait déjà remarqué lors de sa première incursion. Le journal.

Son souffle se raccourcit brusquement alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Sa mère était partie, pour quelque raison que ce soit, lui laissant entre les mains ses propres secrets. Avec le sentiment de violer une tombe, elle ouvrit la première page.

_Poudlard Express, 3 septembre_

_Ainsi commence ma dernière année… Je suis dans le train des élèves, mais je ne suis plus une élève. Je suis un soldat. Une soldat. Une soldate ? Quelque chose comme ça. Harry n'est pas là, il a refusé de venir tout l'été. J'aurai cru qu'il cèderait finalement, mais la mort de Dumbledore a signé la fin de ses attaches à l'école. Il fait peine à voir. Ginny fait mine de lui laisser de l'espace, de le laisser choisir sa voie, mais je l'ai entendu pleurer dans son oreiller tout l'été. J'ai passé toutes les vacances au Terrier : la maison de mes parents n'est pas assez sûre, et je ne suis pas encore autorisée à pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, même pour me défendre. Je signalerais ma présence à tous ceux qui me cherchent. J'ai affreusement peur, je crois… La guerre est une chose horrible, et cet homme, ou quoiqu'il soit devenu aujourd'hui ne montrera aucune pitié. Par Merlin, comme je voudrais que tout cela se termine… Je ne veux plus être une espionne, quelle qu'en soit la cause…_

Erin resta bouche bée, incapable de poursuivre. Qu'était-ce ? Un roman ? Pourtant, l'écriture tremblée montrait bien que ces mots avaient étaient écrits dans un train. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, de toute évidence. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans ces mots qui laissait croire que sa mère les pensait vraiment au moment où elle les avait écrits. Et si elle était folle ? Si elle pensait être une magicienne, si elle croyait être une espionne, si elle s'était battue réellement contre des ennemis imaginaires ? C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de son passé. Elle avait du être repérée, passer quelques années dans un hôpital psychiatrique… et pourtant, l'adolescente peinait à le croire. Elle tourna quelques pages, attrapant des phrases au vol qui n'avaient aucun sens pour elle, qui semblait tout droit sortis d'un esprit perturbé ou d'une imagination débridée : « _J'ai vu Draco Malefoy aujourd'hui… Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il était encore vivant… Lorsque j'ai rapporté cela à l'Ordre du Phénix, on m'a répondu que le temps viendrait bien assez tôt de nous occuper de son cas… Je suppose que son espérance de vie est assez limitée. La mienne aussi d'ailleurs… La grande bataille se rapproche… Une nouvelle attaque a eu lieu à l'école aujourd'hui… McGonagall est de plus en plus inquiète, trois cinquième année ne sont pas revenus à la rentrée de Pâques, personne ne sait s'ils sont morts ou s'ils ont été ralliés aux Mangemorts… »_

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

**oOo**

Draco avançait d'un pas ferme sur le Chemin de Traverse, poussant les rares passants à s'écarter sur son chemin. La guerre était peut-être finie, mais les hostilités, en revanche, n'en finissaient pas. Mangemorts et partisans de feu Voldemort continuaient sans relâche à déclencher des conflits, empêchant l'ordre du Phénix d'instaurer définitivement la paix ou même simplement d'asseoir son pouvoir. Au centre de la vie économique des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, la Chemin de Traverse constituait une de leurs cibles favorites, et personne n'y était en sécurité véritablement. Quand à lui-même, son visage était connu, et on savait qu'il risquait d'être repéré par ses anciens amis et mis à mort : mieux valait ne pas se tenir trop près de lui. Derrière Draco, Ron Weasley s'avançait à grands pas, refusant de se laisser semer, les sourcils froncés sur son visage obstiné.

« Si nous sommes attaqués, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à te défendre », grinça le jeune homme blond à son compagnon, juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait, se sentait extrêmement démuni du fait de son handicap et que la compagnie muette du plus jeune fils Weasley lui pesait.

« J'espère juste que ce n'est pas toi qui m'attaquera », grogna celui-ci en guise de réponse, « mais au moins je mourrai la conscience tranquille. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si la magie pouvait beaucoup t'aider et je suis quasiment sûr de te faire bouffer la poussière sans problème si on en vient aux mains. »

L'ancien Serpentard se renfrogna. Tout le monde ici serait capable de s'éclipser en un clin d'œil si les Mangemorts décidaient de livrer bataille au beau milieu de la rue. Tout le monde, sauf lui, qui dépendait de la bonne volonté de Weasley à le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Et quelque soient les affirmations de ce satané rouquin, il ne comptait dessus qu'à moitié.

« Tu pourrais nous dire où on va, au moins… », grogna l'incriminé. « le fait que je cours derrière toi t'amuse probablement, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Et, de toute façon, je finirai bien par le savoir ! »

« Ou pas », rétorqua mesquinement Draco en ayant conscience que ce n'était pas vrai. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, le faisait enrager encore plus. Une femme accompagnée d'une petite fille lui jeta une regard effrayé en entraînant sa progéniture par la main lorsqu'elle reconnu le visage à la perfection glacée. Un jeune sorcier aux cheveux gras, mâchonnant un chewing-gum d'un air nonchalant les rejoignit en traînant les pieds. Son attitude désinvolte lui attira le mépris de Draco. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Douze, treize, quatorze ans ? L'âge de son enfant à lui, s'il existait bien. La perspective de devoir élever un rejeton de cette trempe le dégoûtait vaguement. En plus, il ne saurait vraiment pas de quoi lui parler. Est-ce qu'il serait un aussi mauvais père que le sien ? Est-ce que leurs conversations se résumeraient à une série d'ordre, et au gamin lui obéissant au doigt et à l'œil ? Est-ce que l'enfant éprouverait pour lui le même mélange indéfinissable de crainte, d'admiration teinté de dégoût et d'injustice qu'il avait éprouvé pour son père ?

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée, après tout. Jusque là, il n'avait pensé qu'au fait qu'il faudrait l'arracher à Hermione, qui, très certainement, se défendrait bec et ongle. D'ailleurs, elle avait sans doute refait sa vie, depuis le temps. Elle s'était mariée à un autre, elle avait d'autres enfants. Après tout, peut-être que l'enfant de Draco n'était pour elle qu'un fardeau dont elle serait trop heureuse de se débarrasser… Mais il n'était pas dupe. Hermione n'était pas ce genre de femme. D'abord, il fallait la retrouver. Les retrouver. Obtenir du Ministère qu'il l'alerte si la baguette d'Hermione entrait en activité. Derrière lui, Ron s'arrêta. Malgré lui, l'homme blond s'arrêta. C'était de lui dont dépendait sa sécurité. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? », demanda-t-il sans aménité.

Le visage de son interlocuteur était décomposé. Il secouait la tête d'un air incrédule. « J'ai vu un fantôme… C'était elle, sauf que ce n'était pas elle… », murmurait-il pour lui-même.

« De qui tu parles ? », s'impatienta Draco.

« Hermione. Hermione Granger… Je viens de la voir passer… »

**Et là… Draco courut après Hermione, Hermione l'embrassa, ils eurent tout plein de bébés, et Draco n'eut plus de problèmes d'héritiers. Et ils vécurent heureux pendant très longtemps. **

**Sauf que c'est pas ça…**

**Reviews please !**


	7. Deux mondes

_Deux mondes_

**Mon Dieu !!! Il n'y aura plus jamais d'Harry Potter… Heureusement qu'il reste les fics ! Les RaRs (rares ?) sont sur le blog…**

_Le bébé dormait dans son bras, inspirant et expirant lentement, sa minuscule poitrine se soulevant avec régularité. Hermione contempla avec fascination le petit visage rougeaud et froissé du nouveau-né. Elle avait peine à croire que ce petit être avait pendant neuf mois fait partie d'elle, mais était à partir de maintenant un être indépendant. Difficile de croire également que cette petite personne si complètement innocente grandirait un jour pour devenir une jeune fille, une femme, une vieillarde, et qu'elle serait sur terre probablement long après que elle-même ait disparu. Mais le plus important, c'était qu'Hermione était à partir de ce jour une mère, et que son unique but dans la vie était de faire de sa fille une personne digne, forte et responsable. _

_Une infirmière s'approcha de son lit. L'adolescente la reconnue presque immédiatement : c'était elle qui l'avait accueillie lorsque l'ambulance l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, mais toute entière en proie aux douleurs de l'accouchement, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. L'arrivante lui rappelait indéniablement le professeur McGonagall. Les deux femmes s'exprimaient avec le même accent écossais et la même autorité, et ceci poussait la jeune accouchée à lui accorder une confiance telle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. _

_« Il devrait être ici avec vous… », dit l'aide-soignante d'un ton un peu brusque. _

_« Qui donc ? », demanda Hermione, légèrement interloquée en fronçant les sourcils. _

_« Son père », répondit la vieille femme en pinçant les lèvres. « Cette petite fille est la sienne autant que la votre, et les enfants ont besoin d'un père pour bien grandir. »_

_« Il n'en voulait pas », se confia soudain la jeune fille. « Et en toute honnêteté, je ne crois pas que l'homme qui l'a engendrée aurait fait un très bon père. Je crois que nous serons bien mieux sans lui. »_

_« Elles disent toutes ça », s'obstina l'infirmière, « mais au bout du compte, elles se rendent vite compte que ce ne sont que des mots. Si vous ne lui donnez pas sa chance, alors vous ne saurez jamais ce qui l'en aurait été en réalité. Vous devriez lui permettre de connaître sa fille. Ce ne serait pas le premier que j'aurai vu fondre devant un être de son sang… »_

_« Ce n'est pas un homme ordinaire », tenta d'expliquer l'ancienne Gryffondor. « Je ne veux pas que ma fille grandisse pour devenir ce que lui est devenu. Il aurait voulu que j'avorte, mais s'il prenait possession d'elle, alors tout ce que je veux de bien pour elle, la femme que je veux faire d'elle serait irrémédiablement pourrie. Je ne permettrai pas que cela arrive. »_

_Une lueur dubitative était apparue dans les yeux gris de son interlocutrice. « Je ne veux pas croire qu'il existe dans ce monde un être suffisamment malfaisant pour vouloir faire de son propre enfant un être mauvais. Permettez moi d'insister… Je peux lui parler moi-même, si vous ne voulez pas le faire… Un simple coup de téléphone, et toute l'affaire sera close ! »_

_La vision de Draco Malefoy répondant au téléphone parut tellement irrationnelle à la jeune parturiente qu'elle étouffa un gloussement sans joie. « Non, croyez moi, cela n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. »_

_« Pas même pour la nommer ? Donner un nom à un bébé peut changer beaucoup de choses dans l'esprit d'un homme. Cela crée au moins un lien entre lui et son enfant, quelque chose auquel tous les deux peuvent se raccrocher… », proposa l'infirmière, qui, toutefois, perdait peu à peu espoir. _

_« J'ai déjà trouvé un nom qui définisse ce qu'elle est », dit doucement Hermione en souriant avec amour à l'enfant qui reposait sur son ventre. « Je l'appellerais Erin, la princesse des deux mondes… »_

**oOo**

Pouvait-on la reconnaître ? C'était impossible. Non. C'était impossible. Personne n'aurait pu reconnaître l'adolescente qu'elle avait été dans la femme qu'elle était devenue… Elle l'observait chaque jour avec une acuité terrifiante dans le reflet du miroir. Et ce n'était pas seulement son apparence physique. C'était juste… elle. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir changé. Déambulant en solitaire entre les échoppes du Chemin de Traverse, elle sentait qui les choses avaient été profondément modifiées depuis la dernière fois où elle avait marché dans cette même rue. Les passants étaient rares, pressés, évitant soigneusement le regard les uns des autres, tout en surveillant les alentours d'un air inquiets. A certains endroits, des marques noires signalant que des explosions avaient eu lieu maculaient les murs que personne ne semblait s'être donné la peine de nettoyer. Des passants anonymes, ou peut-être des familles endeuillées avaient déposé des bouquets fanés depuis longtemps à la mémoire d'inconnus.

La guerre faisait-elle toujours rage ? Hermione regarda autours d'elle anxieusement. C'est alors qu'elle les remarqua véritablement pour la première fois. Sur les vitrines, à la place des annonces d'affaires exceptionnelles à faire dans un magasin donné, on voyait des affiches du Ministère de la Magie. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'approcha lentement de l'une d'elles. Toutes portaient la même inscription en lettres noires : « Avez-vous vu ce sorcier ? », sous laquelle une photographie était apposée. Elle reconnaissait ces visages… C'était Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, c'était des hommes et des femmes qu'elle avait côtoyé et combattu lors de ses années d'école, c'était des Serpentards, et, très probablement, aujourd'hui des Mangemorts.

Ainsi donc, c'était son parti qui avait gagné, en tout cas, c'était très certainement eux qui détenaient le Ministère de la Magie. Mais les visages inquiets autours d'elle montraient que la sécurité et la tranquillité qui avaient caractérisé le Chemin de Traverse lors de ses premières années à Poudlard étaient encore loin d'être revenues. Elle regarda de nouveau les affiches. Qui, parmi les Mangemorts, avait été attrapé ? Est-ce que Voldemort lui-même était hors d'état de nuire ? Bien sûr, on ne voyait nulle part le visage reptilien sur les panneaux, mais d'un autre côté, cela tombait probablement sous le sens… Nulle part elle ne voyait non plus les traits à la perfection glaciale du père de sa fille. Peut-être était-il mort, après tout ?

L'attitude inquiète des passants la découragea de s'attarder. De plus, tous les lieux d'amusement du Chemin de Traverse semblaient avoir fermé leurs portes. La boutique du meilleur glacier du monde sorcier, Florian Fortarôme, était barrée de planches de bois usées par le vent et les intempéries. Visiblement, il avait mis la clef sous la porte depuis un bon moment. Etait-il mort lui aussi ? Ou était-ce par manque de client que son affaire autrefois florissante avait fini par péricliter, l'obligeant à chercher refuge sous des cieux plus cléments ? Personne n'aurait probablement su le lui dire, manger des glaces en terrasse était visiblement la dernière préoccupation des promeneurs. Elle se hâta vers la boutique d'ingrédients pour potion la plus proche.

Alors qu'elle sortait de l'échoppe, les mains encombrées de paquets, un mouvement de foule se fit un peu plus bas dans la rue. Les chalands se poussaient de part et d'autre de la route, hâtant le pas. Les quelques enfants présents étaient attrapés par leurs parents et mis à l'abri. Poussée par la curiosité, Hermione se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Deux hommes marchant côte à côte causaient tout ce raffut. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour que la jeune femme puisse distinguer leurs visages, mais elle reconnut instantanément les cheveux roux si caractéristique d'un des garçons Weasley. Elle les aurait reconnu n'importe où, même si elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de Ron ou de l'un de ses frères. Son cœur se serra, mais ses pieds semblaient ancrés dans le sol, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

Son compagnon marchait à grands pas, légèrement en avant. Il portait une longue cape noire dont le capuchon était rabattu sur son front. Hermione retint un cri alors qu'il passait devant elle sans lui jeter le moindre regard : impossible de se tromper sur son compte, il s'agissait de Draco Malefoy. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle se précipitait vers l'ombre accueillante de la boutique dont elle venait de sortir, les jambes flageolantes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle disparaisse. Un regard par-dessus son épaule, et elle vit que l'étrange couple s'était arrêté. Le rouquin désignait du doigt l'emplacement où elle s'était tenue quelques secondes auparavant, et les deux hommes, Malefoy en tête, se précipitèrent droit sur elle.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit à toute volée. Les clients présents dans la boutique poussèrent des exclamations étouffées, se regroupant dans un coin. Hermione se laissa entraîner par le mouvement, la tête baissée dans l'espoir saugrenu qu'ils ne la remarqueraient pas. En deux pas, ils étaient devant elle. Dans un éclair, son esprit savait ce qu'il fallait faire. A l'instant où la main de Draco Malefoy se refermait sur son poignet, elle Transplana.

**oOo**

Une explosion telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Erin laissa tomber le journal qu'elle tenait encore entre les mains et le poussa d'un geste instinctif sous son oreiller. Un objet lourd qui tombait sur le sol, le cliquètement d'objets métalliques qui s'entrechoquaient.

« Maman ? », cria l'adolescente en se précipitant vers l'escalier. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Pour se rassurer, elle se répéta qu'il était complètement improbable que des voleurs aient fait incursion dans le petit pavillon de banlieue mal famée.

Le cœur battant, elle descendit les escaliers aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait et se blottit contre les marches, se penchant juste assez pour pouvoir voir l'intérieur de la cuisine. Sa mère était là, plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue, les yeux écarquillés, à la fois terrifiée et folle de rage. Ses cheveux habituellement serrés en chignon sévère étaient ébouriffés alors qu'elle se relevait maladroitement en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. Elle tenait à la main un bout de bois droit qu'elle tendait en direction de l'intrus comme s'il s'était agi d'une arme. Car elle n'était pas seule.

L'autre était un homme, du même âge que sa mère en apparence. C'était le plus bel homme qu'Erin n'ait jamais vu. Il ressemblait à un mannequin d'une pub pour parfum. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond si clair qu'ils paraissaient blancs, tombant légèrement sur son front large. Il avait des yeux froids, très clairs également, d'un gris d'acier, qui lançaient des éclairs semblables à ceux visibles dans les yeux de sa mère. Le miroir de l'entrée lui renvoya sa propre image, et elle comprit immédiatement. Cet homme, c'était son père… Impossible de se tromper sur ce point. Elle aurait voulu dévaler l'escalier, leur crier d'arrêter, de la laisser contempler ce visage qui avait hanté ses rêves, de tout lui expliquer, mais elle en était incapable. Accrochée à la rampe, elle commença à pleurer, prenant conscience soudain que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé jusqu'à présent était bien en deçà de la réalité.

« Malefoy ! », cria Hermione en reprenant son souffle. Erin reconnu le nom. C'était celui du journal. Celui dont, apparemment, l' « espérance de vie était assez limitée »… Et sa mère avait peur de lui.

« Baisse ta baguette, Granger », gronda son père. Il avait une voix profonde, légèrement inquiétante, « Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous nous battions, cette fois-ci. »

La jeune femme brune secoua la tête. « Je ne te crois pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ? que fais-tu là ? Tu n'as aucune raison ! »

« Si, et tu le sais très bien », rétorqua-t-il, les mains toujours tendue vers elle, à la fois dans un geste de protection et pour montrer qu'il était désarmé. Tous deux se dévoraient du regard, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'amour, ou même de tendresse entre eux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils avaient pourtant du s'aimer à un moment, puisque Erin était en vie. « Où est-il ? », poursuivait Draco Malefoy. « Où est mon enfant ? Qu'as-tu fais de mon enfant ? »

Hermione pâlit encore plus si cela était possible. « Tu n'as pas d'enfant ! Il est mort ! », hurla-t-elle. « je n'aurai jamais pu avoir un enfant dont le père soit un assassin, un Mangemort ! »

Erin se redressa. Ca en était trop. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre ses parents, c'était entre eux. Elle avait le droit de savoir, le droit de connaître son père qui la recherchait avec tant d'avidité et sa mère ne pouvait pas lui enlever ce droit. Quelque chose s'était brisé dans les yeux de ce Malefoy. Il avait porté une main à son front, comme un homme étourdi par un coup sur la tête. L'adolescente courut au bas des escaliers et repoussa la porte à toute volée.

« Je suis là ! », dit-elle d'un ton triomphant. « Je suis vivante, et je suis là, papa ! »

**oOo**

Draco se retourna. C'était une fille. Une jeune fille. Jolie. Et qui lui ressemblait d'une manière frappante. Impossible de se leurrer davantage, donc. Il n'avait pas de fils, pas d'être qui porterait son nom au travers des siècles avec fierté… Hermione n'avait donné naissance qu'à une fille. Les espoirs de l'ancien Mangemort, tous les plans qu'il avait élaboré avec un soin jaloux s'effondrèrent comme un château de cartes avec cette porte qui s'ouvrait. Mais bon, pour peu qu'elle soit aussi brillante que l'était sa mère, même une fille ferait sa fierté. Il l'imaginait mariée à un brillant parti et lui, l'accompagnant jusqu'à l'autel.

Il jeta un regard à son opposante. Elle s'accrochait au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber, ses genoux de toute évidence incapable de la supporter plus longtemps. Ainsi, elle avait essayé de lui cacher l'existence de son rejeton, mais ce dernier n'était pas d'accord. Il se demanda en silence ce qu'Hermione avait bien pu lui raconter sur lui.

« Comment t'appelles tu ? », demanda-t-il à la jeune fille dont le visage gracieux était levé vers lui.

Elle jeta un regard hésitant à sa mère qui semblait à demi évanouie, se yeux hallucinés comme si elle voyait son pire cauchemar en train de se réaliser. C'était d'ailleurs probablement le cas, pensa obscurément Draco, et une vague de pitié inattendue passa rapidement dans son esprit. « Je suis Erin », répondit l'adolescente, interrompant brusquement le cours de ses pensées.

« Erin », répéta-t-il, incapable de savoir comment continuer la conversation. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les enfants en général, et, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son propre enfant, la situation était encore pire. Il aurait voulu la convaincre de venir avec lui. Il en voulait terriblement à Hermione d'avoir poussé sa fille à vivre au milieu des Moldus. Soit, les parents de l'ancienne Gryffondor étaient des Moldus. Mais pour autant qu'il sache, elle n'avait pas gardé de contact avec eux. McGonagall lui avait confirmé qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de leur fille depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Ils ne savaient probablement même pas qu'elle était devenue mère… « Où vas-tu à l'école ? », demanda-t-il a tout hasard.

« Je suis à Ste Mary », se rengorgea-t-elle. « Comme boursière, bien sûr, mais bon… »

Il la regarda d'un air stupéfait. Derrière l'épaule de sa fille, les yeux d'Hermione étaient devenus d'un noir d'encre. « Je ne connais pas cette école… », dit-il en regardant cette dernière. « C'est en Grande-Bretagne ? Pourquoi ne pas être allée à Poudlard plutôt ? »

Erin fronça les sourcils, l'air blessé. « C'est pourtant une école très célèbre », insista-t-elle, « et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de… »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, Hermione était intervenue, lui coupant la parole. « Ste Mary est une école Moldue, Malefoy… Erin n'aurait pas pu entrer à Poudlard. »

L'adolescente se retourna, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard vert. « Moldu ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton de détresse. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas pu entrer à Poudlard ? », interrogea en même temps Draco. « C'est ta fille. C'est la mienne. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle ne soit pas admise à Poudlard ! Pourquoi vouloir la faire vivre comme une Moldue ? Ce n'en est pas une ! »

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'un Moldu ? », répéta Erin d'un ton plus pressant. Un nuage carmin était monté aux joues d'Hermione, qui s'agrippait à présent tellement fort au plan de travail que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches.

Au même moment, un nouveau craquement sonore se fit entendre. Erin poussa un hurlement : dans la minuscule cuisine qui était à présent trop peuplée, un nouvel homme avait son apparition, surgit de nulle part. Un coup d'œil rapide à ses cheveux suffit à Draco pour l'identifier : Weasley avait réussi à le pister, et il s'avançait à présent vers lui avec un air menaçant.

« Non, mais ça ne va pas de me fausser la compagnie comme ça ? », cria-t-il, vert de rage, « Si tu te fais tuer, qu'on ne vienne pas après ça me dire que c'est de ma faute. Je ne peux pas veiller à ta sécurité si tu Transplanes quant t'en prend l'envie. Et comment as-tu pu Transplaner pour commencer ? Tu ne pouvais rien sortir de ta baguette il y a à peine quelques jours sinon des feux d'artifice ! »

Prenant tout à coup conscience des deux femmes qui les entourait, il se retourna vers elle, comme pour s'excuser, mais la vue d'Hermione l'arrêta. Comme dans un rêve, il murmura son nom, et en deux enjambées, il était devant elle, l'étreignant très fort, et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

« Enfin, enfin, je t'ai retrouvée… Je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir ! », sanglota-t-il entre deux baisers à une Hermione tétanisée.

Draco se rendit compte alors qu'il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes…

**Et voilà ! Ce n'est pas trop long, mais la suite arrivera bientôt. Soyez généreux, s'il vous plaît...**


	8. Enfin

_Enfin, enfin !_

**Milles merci à Honey Duke pour m'avoir mise à l'honneur sur son blog, la Plume d'Argent. J'en suis vraiment très touchée et ce chapitre est pour toi, puisqu'il parait que c'est celle de mes histoires que tu préfères…**

**Quelqu'un a-t-il une recette pour faire rentrer dans les rangs des persos qui en font un peu trop à leur tête ? Une potion ou une formule, quelque chose, n'importe quoi ? Je vous en serai très reconnaissante !**

**Les RaRs sont sur le blog… Vous y allez de temps en temps ? **

_Hermione surveillait anxieusement la petite fille. Chaque jour, à chaque instant, elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose d'inhabituel ou d'extraordinaire se produise. Elle avait sept ans maintenant, c'est-à-dire l'âge auquel Hermione elle-même avait manifesté pour la première fois des pouvoirs étrange. Mais rien, rien du tout. Assise dans le minuscule jardinet, Erin s'amusait à souffler des boules de savon, et les regardait s'élever dans les airs avec un sourire rêveur. _

_C'était une petite fille pleine de vie au caractère pour le moins décidé. Pour autant que sa mère puisse en juger, elle n'avait pas tant d'amis que ça. Lorsqu'elle lui racontait ses journées à l'école primaire du quartier, aucun nom ne revenait plus souvent que les autres. A vrai dire, elle ne lui racontait pas grand-chose de vraiment personnel, juste ce qu'ils avaient étudié ce jour-là. La fillette donnait l'impression de bien s'amuser malgré tout, elle ne parlait simplement pas beaucoup. Légèrement anxieuse face à ce petit étranger qui changeait tellement vite et auquel elle ne savait pas toujours quoi dire exactement, Hermione hésitait à forcer ce jardin secret. _

_Elle commença à étendre le linge sur la corde qui traversait la petite étendue d'herbe devant le pavillon. Ces dernières années, elle n'avait cessé de déménager à travers l'Angleterre, logeant dans des chambres d'hôtel miteuses en meublés minables, se débrouillant comme elle pouvait pour faire des ménages ou s'occuper de personnes âgées. Elle n'était pas riche, mais elle arrivait à survivre. Bien sûr, cette vie était on ne peut plus éloignée de celle qu'elle avait imaginé lors de ses années à Poudlard, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé, en quittant l'école de sorcellerie, que toutes ses aptitudes n'avaient aucune utilité dans le monde de son enfance. _

_Néanmoins, il était tant de se poser. Au moins un certain temps. Juste de quoi être sûre qu'Erin ne manifesterait pas de talents de sorcière… Si c'était le cas, elle aviserait, mais, en attendant, la petite fille avait besoin de stabilité. Elle regarda autours d'elle. Le pavillon qu'elle avait trouvé à louer ne payait vraiment pas de mine, mais le loyer était extrêmement bas. Pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, le voisinage était relativement correct pour élever un enfant par rapport à ce qu'elle avait connu lors de ses années d'errance, et personne ne posait de question à cette mère trop jeune. En plus, le supermarché voisin avait accepté de la prendre à l'essai comme caissière. _

_Pour peu qu'elle travaille bien, elle serait sans doute engagée définitivement, et son salaire lui permettait de payer le loyer. Et puis, elle appréciait la proximité de l'école primaire. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, Erin arriverait à se faire de véritables amis. Elle le méritait bien… Une bulle de savon vint s'éclater sur le drap qu'elle venait d'étendre, et la fillette leva les yeux vers elle en souriant avant de se lever et de venir l'enlacer. Hermione déposa un baiser sur les cheveux blonds si doux et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. _

_« Nous allons rester ici, le temps que les choses se calment. Ca te plaît ? », demanda-t-elle._

_« Ca me plaît, puisque tu es avec moi… », gazouilla Erin avec un grand sourire. _

_Hermione sentit l'amour la submerger, et regarda une fois de plus autours d'elle. Le pavillon était toujours là, sombre et humide, bercé par les rumeurs de l'autoroute toute proche. Arriverait-elle un jour à le considérer comme son foyer ? _

**oOo**

Hermione suffoquait, pressée contre ce corps étranger, cette bouche qui meurtrissait la sienne. Elle avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé sur le corps, la laissant exsangue et déboussolée, ses yeux incapables de s'ajuster à ce spectacle terrifiant. Erin levait les yeux vers Malefoy comme si celui-ci était un merveilleux cadeau de Noël. Lorsque Ron avait Tranplané inopinément, elle s'était instinctivement reculé vers lui. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Hermione regretta de ne pas lui avoir davantage parlé de son père, de ne pas lui avoir dit sa cruauté, sa traîtrise, sa capacité à utiliser tous ceux qui l'entouraient à son propre avantage sans autre considération.

Les meubles familiers de la petite cuisine, désormais bien trop peuplée pour ses capacités très limitées, semblaient tourner autours d'elle comme les chevaux de bois d'un carrousel infernal. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter le temps, figer ce ballet étourdissant, les cris, les gestes désordonnés que son esprit enregistrait dans un coin, et reprendre son souffle. Examiner la situation calmement comme était sensé le faire celle qui avait été l'élève la plus douée de sa génération, confrontée à des situations qui, pour la plupart des gens, auraient été insurmontables.

D'un coup de coude, elle réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte maladroite du grand bonhomme aux cheveux roux qui l'avait accompagnée pendant si longtemps. Ron s'écarta enfin, une lueur blessée transparaissant dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'il se frottait machinalement l'épaule, à l'endroit où il s'était cogné contre l'angle d'un placard. Erin avait porté ses mains à la bouche et semblait perdue. Mais sa mère aurait été incapable de la réconforter. Malefoy quant à lui semblait probablement le plus à l'aise. Comme s'il avait vécu là toute sa vie, il s'était adossé au plan de travail, et contemplait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'un air indéchiffrable. Quelque chose clochait, réalisa soudain Hermione. Jamais le Ron qu'elle avait connu n'aurait pu toléré un seul instant de se trouver dans la même pièce que son pire ennemi, à moins que ce ne soit pour l'étrangler. Or, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu avec lui ? », cracha-t-elle à la figure de celui qui avait été son ami, se raccrochant à sa baguette comme un naufragé au morceau de bois qui lui permettrait d'atteindre la côte. « Tu es passé de l'autre côté ? »

« De quoi ? », s'étrangla l'homme, interloqué.

« Miss Je-sais-tout fait une erreur ! », annonça Malefoy d'une voix réjouie qui n'était pas sans rappeler ses années d'adolescence. « C'est moi, moi qui ait trahit mes amis. J'ai changé, le monde entier a changé sans toi, Granger. Tu ne devrais pas porter de jugements aussi hâtifs… »

« Il a raison sur ce point », intervint Ron, l'air gêné. Hermione remarqua distraitement que, aujourd'hui comme hier, le bout de ses oreilles s'empourprait lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. « Les choses ne sont plus comme tu les as quitté. Cela fait tellement longtemps… » Il s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils, et s'avança vers elle. « Pourquoi es-tu partie, d'ailleurs ? Harry et moi étions morts d'inquiétude ! »

« Stop ! », hurla soudain Erin. « Stop ! On arrête tout, on rembobine! Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Moldu ? »

**oOo**

Les trois adultes semblèrent soudain reprendre conscience de sa présence. Ils échangeaient entre eux des regards étranges, lourds de questions auxquelles aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir donner la réponse, de sous-entendus qui la laissait complètement en dehors du jeu. Puis les trois paires d'yeux vinrent se poser sur elle, et l'adolescente prit soudain conscience d'une barrière n'ayant rien à voir avec l'âge ou une expérience partagée qui s'était instaurée entre elle et le reste des protagonistes. Qui étaient ces gens ? Qui étaient ses hommes qui semblaient si bien connaître le passé mystérieux de sa mère ? Qui était sa mère elle-même, cette femme jusque là si familière et banale qui prenait d'un coup une importance nouvelle ?

Draco Malefoy, c'était son père. De toute évidence, un individu pas vraiment recommandable, mais duquel se dégageait une séduction indéniable. L'autre, celui qui avait surgit dans la pièce, venant de nulle part, c'était le rouquin des photos. Lui et sa mère avaient été amis, probablement plus si on en jugeait le baiser qu'il lui avait donné après son entrée fracassante. Selon toute logique, c'est lui qui aurait dû être son géniteur. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement… Tout cela, c'était son histoire, une part d'elle-même qui se dérobait un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'en approcher. Et ces hommes et cette femme en détenaient les clefs, et Erin se jura qu'ils les lui donneraient. C'était son droit.

Ils étaient anormaux. Ils étaient les détenteurs de mystérieux pouvoirs qui leur permettaient d'apparaître dans une pièce et se menaçaient les uns les autres avec des bouts de bois. Une nouvelle dimension s'était tout d'un coup ouverte dans son petit monde bien rangé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Moldu ? », répéta-t-elle d'une voix ferme. C'était autours de ce mot, prononcé plusieurs fois, que semblait tourner toute l'affaire. Au moins en était-il un élément primordial.

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Le blond haussa les épaules avec mépris. Sa mère soupira longuement et ouvrit la bouche. « Ce sont… des gens normaux… », tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. « Des gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques… Qui ne sont pas des sorciers. »

Sans aucun doute, ils étaient fous. Les sorciers n'existaient pas, ces histoires de pouvoirs magiques rien d'autre que des contes pour enfants. Pourtant, il n'y avait nulle trace d'humour dans la voix familière qui l'avait bercée depuis sa naissance, et les deux hommes ne semblaient pas rigoler non plus. Au contraire, ils affichaient un air grave et n'avaient pas trahi le moindre signe de surprise à cette remarque farfelue. Comme s'ils s'y attendaient. Comme s'il la connaissait déjà. Une vague de panique envahit la jeune fille qui se sentit soudain à court d'air. Et si cela était vrai ?, chuchota une petite voix dans son esprit. Non, non, bien sûr que non, c'était complètement impossible.

« Les sorciers n'existent pas ! », asséna-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sûre d'elle mais était rendue tremblante par l'hystérie qui la menaçait.

Hermione lança un regard désemparé à ses compagnons, mais ce fut son père qui répondit. Il s'était montré plutôt gentil envers elle jusqu'à présent, mais, cette fois-ci, Erin perçut la dureté et l'impatience dans sa voix. « Comment ça, les sorciers n'existent pas ? », gronda-t-il. « Et que sommes-nous ? Qu'es-tu ? »

Erin eut un haut-le-cœur et recula instinctivement de quelques pas, refusant toutefois de baisser les yeux, qui avaient prit le même éclat métallique que ceux de son père. Ces derniers se détournèrent pour se poser sur Hermione, dont le visage arborait un air de défi. La jeune femme avait perdu son air épuisé, et l'adolescente eut l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. La caissière mal nourrie avait disparu au profit d'une guerrière farouche, subtilement dangereuse, et une vague d'admiration étreignit le cœur de sa fille. Malefoy la dominait largement, superbe et impérieux, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire plier.

« Erin n'est pas une sorcière… », dit Hermione d'une voix sèche.

« Comment ça ? », s'exclama son père en s'avançant vers elle. Ils étaient si proches à présent que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Mais sa mère ne recula pas, le visage levé vers lui, figé, glacial. « Je suis un sorcier, tu es une sorcière, même si tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe… Notre fille est une sorcière, il ne peut pas en être autrement ! » Etait-ce de la panique qui perçait dans sa voix ? L'esprit troublé, Erin n'aurait pu en jurer.

« Votre fille ? », intervint l'homme qu'ils appelaient Ron d'une voix tremblante. « Mais, Hermione, tu as eu un enfant de Malefoy ? Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que… » Incapable d'aller plus loin, il s'interrompit. L'espace d'une seconde, les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard impavide avant de plonger de nouveau dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Le rouquin vacilla et porta ses mains à son visage, mais personne ne lui prêtait plus attention.

« Erin est une Cracmolle », annonça simplement Hermione. « Elle n'a aucun pouvoir magique ». Et un sourire de triomphe perla sur ses lèvres.

**oOo**

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il y avait une erreur, Hermione ne pouvait que mentir. Ils étaient jeunes, en bonne santé, tous les deux brillants et puissants. Il venait d'une longue lignée qui avait préservé la pureté de leur sang comme si l'avenir du monde en dépendait, et en dépit de son impureté, elle s'était imposé dès le premier jour comme l'élève la plus douée que Poudlard ait connu depuis des générations. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer un instant que leur descendance puisse être démunie de tout don ? C'était risible, ridicule… Ou était-ce une farce cruelle du destin ? Il ne pouvait pas en être ainsi.

Combattant la terreur qu'il envahissait insidieusement, il saisit Hermione par les épaules et la secoua violemment. Mais son sourire moqueur ne disparaissait pas, s'élargissant au contraire. « Tu mens », hurla-t-il, « dis la vérité ! Avoue que tu mens ! »

Sans douceur, d'autres mains s'accrochèrent à lui, l'obligeant lâcher prise. Haletant, il se laissa retomber contre la cuisinière, manquant de peu de mettre le feu à sa manche, et entreprit de reprendre sa respiration. Le visage de Weasley qui se mettait à sa hauteur fit irruption dans son champ de vision. « Touche encore à un seul de ses cheveux », siffla le rouquin entre ses dents, « Et je te jure que, protecteur ou non, je t'arrangerais le portrait de telle manière que personne ne saura dire si le responsable est Blaise ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et, crois-moi, je le ferais avec le plus grand plaisir… »

Sous la menace, Draco reprit ses esprits. Les insultes lui avaient toujours fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. Peut-être parce qu'il était si habile à les manier lui-même ? Il leva les yeux vers le rouquin qui le dominait de sa haute taille et, le défiant du regard, il émit un rictus qui n'aurait jamais pu passer pour un sourire. Il se souvenait à présent du lien qui avait uni la mère de sa fille et celui qu'on lui avait arrogé comme chien de garde durant leurs années à Poudlard. Comment avait-il pu oublié ? Leur relation compliquée était un sujet qui revenait périodiquement dans les ragots de l'école lorsque tous les autres sujets étaient épuisés. Si, de toute évidence, Hermione avait tourné la page depuis longtemps, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de son ami particulier.

Ce dernier s'interposa entre Draco et l'ancienne Gryffondor. « J'exige des explications », annonça-t-il en dévisageant Erin. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Hermione ? »

Avant que l'interpellée ne puisse dire un mot, si tant est qu'elle en ait eu l'intention, Erin avait rejoint Weasley. « Certainement pas ! », rétorqua-t-elle, « C'est moi qui ait droit à des explications ! Je l'avais demandé la première, et c'est ma maison ! »

« Je ne crois pas, chaton », grinça Granger en fusillant Draco du regard. « D'abord et avant tout, je veux savoir pourquoi ces deux-là sont ici. Pourquoi me chercher maintenant, après toutes ces années ? »

Le Serpentard éclata d'un rire sans joie. Comment aucun de ceux qui étaient présents ne pouvait se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation ? De leur comportement même ? Comme si on pouvait expliquer quatorze ans en quelques minutes. Mais lui aussi avait son mot à dire. Considérant les autres d'un air hautin, il répondit aux regards furibonds. « S'il est un point à éclairer, c'est tout d'abord de savoir pourquoi Erin est une… enfin, ce qu'elle est ! » Disant cela, c'est à Hermione directement qu'il s'adressait.

« Ce genre de chose arrive, Malefoy », soupira-t-elle sans paraître en être peinée. « Je ne t'apprends rien, je pense. »

Il secoua négativement la tête. « Les Médicomages ont fait des progrès au cours de ces dernières années. Je ne jurerais pas qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé un remède contre des situations de ce genre… Ils ont certainement fait des recherches également pour comprendre pourquoi cela arrive ! »

« Peut-être », répondit Hermione, songeuse, « Mais je ne les laisserais pas expérimenter toutes les potions possibles et imaginables pour réparer une tare qu'elle n'a pas. Elle est très heureuse comme elle est, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'obligerai à pénétrer dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. »

« Mais ce monde, c'est le tien sans contredit, Hermione », la pressa Ron qui était resté silencieux. « Tu ne vas pas rester en dehors toute ta vie ! Il faut que tu rentres… Je ne te laisserai pas t'enterrer ici au milieu de Moldus qui ne te comprendront jamais ! »

« C'est ma vie dont il s'agit », s'insurgea la jeune femme. « Ma vie et celle de ma fille, rien qui ne vous regarde, alors laissez nous en paix. » Elle était frémissante de colère, peut-être de peur aussi, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire démordre de ses convictions. Rien, ou presque…

« C'est ma vie aussi, maman ! », souligna Erin qui regardait les adultes avec une dureté qui n'était pas de son âge. « J'ai le droit de connaître ce monde… Je veux être comme vous ! C'est mon héritage ! »

« Très bien », la félicita Draco qui reprenait espoir. Il ne savait pas du tout où en étaient les études qu'il avait invoquées, ni même si elles existaient. Pourtant, il était bien décidé à tout mettre en œuvre pour mener son projet à bien. S'il devait se brouiller avec toutes ses relations, s'il était contraint de dilapider sa fortune, tout cela importait peu. Le nom des Malefoy ne s'éteindrait pas avec une petite Cracmolle Demi-Sang… « Si tu viens avec moi, alors je te promets de tout faire pour que tu retrouves ce qui te reviens de droit. Acceptes-tu ? » Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite. Son avenir, l'avenir de tout ceux qui avaient vécu avant lui dépendait de la réponse de l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds.

**La réponse d'Erin au prochain épisode… Review please !**


	9. L'autre monde

_L'autre monde_

**Les RaRs sont sur le blog, comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture !**

_Draco Malefoy se redressa et regarda le visage qui lui faisait face dans la glace. Pour la première de sa vie, il prit conscience de la similarité de ses traits avec ceux de son père. Lorsqu'il était enfant, tout le monde ne cessait de répéter à quel point il ressemblait à sa mère, dont il avait hérité le front large et les pommettes aigues. Mais aujourd'hui, arrivé à l'âge adulte, c'est sa ressemblance avec son père qui avait prit le pas d'une manière définitive. Les dernières années avaient gommé les côtés un peu féminins de son visage, et il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un étranger. Ou au contraire à un être trop familier. _

_Il n'avait pas revu ses parents depuis le moment où il avait prit la décision sans appel de rejoindre l'autre côté. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'ils devenaient. Mais plus encore que son père et sa mère, qui avaient toujours été plutôt froids et distants à son égard, sa demeure lui manquait. Les murs imposants du Manoir Malefoy, destinés en premier lieu à inspirer crainte et admiration à d'hypothétiques visiteurs, avaient servi de cadres à ses premiers fantasmes. Ses ancêtres étaient ses héros, et leurs visages sévères du haut de leurs portraits n'hésitaient jamais à lui raconter leurs faits d'armes depuis longtemps oubliés. Aujourd'hui, il en était exilé, et seule la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix était le seul élément qui pourrait jamais lui permettre de réintégrer ses pénates. _

_Pour le moment, il était logé avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre dans une maison en plein cœur de Londres. Celle-ci appartenait officiellement à Nymphadora Tonks, qu'il avait découvert être une de ses cousines. C'était également la femme la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Difficile d'imaginer que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était sensiblement le même que celui de cette maladroite qui changeait de couleurs de cheveux comme d'autres changent de sous-vêtements. Et dans certains cas même plus souvent… Sa tante Andromeda l'avait accueilli plutôt froidement et semblait même éviter sa présence. Celle qui insistait pour qu'il l'appelle Tonks lui avait avoué que sa ressemblance avec ses parents lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs, et il n'avait pas insisté. _

_Draco n'avait jamais eu un instinct grégaire très marqué. Adolescent, il avait apprécié la présence docile de Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça de la compagnie… Pour la première fois de son existence, il découvrait la solitude. Les hommes et les femmes qui l'entouraient et partageaient sa vie l'ignoraient royalement, arrêtant de parler dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Ils riaient de choses qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. La cuisine, d'habitude toujours remplie, se vidait dès qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il avait la sensation désagréable et inhabituelle d'être un paria, et commençait à trouver que le prix à payer pour la respectabilité était un peu cher. _

_Passant ses journées enfermé avec une interdiction formelle de mettre le nez dehors, le temps lui semblait atrocement long. Ces dernières années avaient été si chargées qu'il s'était parfois demandé comment il tiendrait jusqu'au bout. Les Mangemorts se disputaient le pouvoir, luttant pour se faire bien voir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco savait qu'il était en bonne place sur la liste des prétendants au pouvoir : il était jeune, avait reçu la Marque parmi les premiers lorsque Voldemort avait voulu refournir sa garde. Il était surtout extrêmement populaire parmi les plus jeunes. C'est à lui qu'ils rendaient des comptes, qu'ils faisaient confiance et qu'ils obéissaient véritablement. Le clan de Draco était une véritable armée au sein même des Mangemorts. _

_Pourtant, il avait fini par renoncer à tout ça, craignant pour sa vie. Les rêves de victoires définitive se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines alors que le temps passait. Et il y avait autre chose, une chose qui avait détruit tous ses rêves de monter bien haut dans la hiérarchie. Draco Malefoy ne pouvait pas tuer de sang froid. Oh, bien sûr, il n'hésitait pas un instant à lancer un Aveda Kedavra bien placé lorsque sa vie était directement en danger, mais le meurtre de sang-froid était au dessus de ses forces. Pas de chance pour un Mangemort. D'autant plus que le meurtre de sang froid devenait un peu trop fréquemment nécessaire à sa survie ces derniers temps. _

**oOo**

De quel droit osait-il ? Hermione aurait tué pour pouvoir mettre la main sur une Pensine et montrer à sa fille quelle considération son père avait eu pour elle lorsque le moment était venu de prendre responsabilité de ses actes ! Comme si un homme tel que lui était capable de prendre soin d'un enfant. Non pas que sa fille puisse encore entrer dans la catégorie « enfant »… En la contemplant, elle se demanda par quel miracle sa petite poupée, son bébé, était un jour devenu cette jeune fille au regard d'obsidienne. Et elle sut, sans pouvoir l'empêcher, quelle serait la réponse de celle-ci, et ce qu'il lui faudrait faire.

« Oui ! », dit-elle en regardant Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

« Alors je viens avec elle », s'insurgea Hermione. « Il est hors de question que je laisse ma fille seule en ta compagnie ! »Elle aurait voulu être un dragon, cracher du feu, le réduire en cendre. Et oublier qu'il avait jamais existé.

Il la regarda quelques secondes sans mot dire, sans même sembler comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Mais c'est ma fille ! », s'exclama-t-il stupidement.

« C'est la mienne ! », rétorqua la jeune femme, les poings serrés. « Elle ne part pas sans moi ! »

« Je ne suis pas un objet, je suis un être humain doué de raison et par conséquent, personne ne me possède. Le fait que vous m'ayez conçue, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ne vous donne certainement aucun droit pour faire de moi votre propriété ! », intervint Erin, dont les doigts pianotaient avec une fureur contenue sur le plan de travail. Si ses yeux avaient été des baguettes, elle serait probablement devenue orpheline sur le champ.

« En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu reviennes parmi nous, Hermione… », dit timidement Ron en se déplaçant légèrement vers elle pour poser sa main sur son bras. « Nous aurons besoin de toi et de tes talents pour vaincre… »

Elle sursauta à son contact, occupée qu'elle était à tenter de réduire l'ancien Serpentard en crapaud d'un simple regard. D'autant plus que ce dernier avait passé un bras autours des épaules de l'adolescente et lui souriait d'un air qui aurait presque pu être qualifié de sincère, si elle n'avait pas mieux connu le personnage.

« La guerre n'est pas finie ? », demanda-t-elle, alertée, « Voldemort est encore dehors ? » Elle ne put réprimer un frisson, jetant un regard par la fenêtre comme si elle s'était attendue à ce que le sorcier ne surgisse soudain dans la pièce. « Dans ce cas, il est radicalement hors de question que moi ou ma fille ne… Ne retournons de l'autre côté ! Je ne mettrais pas sa vie en danger ! »

Malefoy eut l'air gêné. C'était une expression qui apparaissait si rarement sur son visage qu'elle en avait l'air déplacée. Ron rougit carrément, ses joues couleur de briqua assorties à ses cheveux. « Voldemort est mort, Hermione… », dit ce dernier avant de marquer une pause, hésitant visiblement à poursuivre. Malefoy n'eut pas tant de délicatesse. « Le monde des sorciers reste toujours dangereux, par contre. Les Mangemorts sont toujours actifs. Nous n'aurons pas la paix tant qu'ils n'auront pas disparus… »

« Dangereux à quel point ? », s'exclama la jeune femme. Son cœur battait plus vite mais ce n'était pas de la peur. Elle avait vécue éloignée de tout ça, de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie, pendant si longtemps… Elle avait l'impression de se sentir soudain plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait été au cours de ces dernières années. Le souffle de l'aventure et du danger revenait la caresser, réchauffant son cœur et son âme. Elle avait envie de se battre, et c'est cela qui l'effraya… Elle ne le pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Aucune mère responsable n'aurait entraîné sa fille dans la bataille.

**oOo**

De la gêne, les traits de son père se figèrent dans un air de contrariété. « J'ai été attaqué juste avant de venir », avoua-t-il. « Mes pouvoirs ont été… Considérablement affaiblis. »

Erin commença soudain à regretter son geste. Elle voulait avoir devenir une sorcière, pas être tuée. Elle savait peu de choses sur la guerre : c'était une chose dont on parlait à la télé, qui impliquait des fusils, des hélicoptères de combat, s'il vous plaît d'explosions, et surtout, de se situer très, très loin. Elle doutait fort que ce soit la même chose chez des gens qui apparaissaient dans la maison d'autres personnes sans passer par la porte, mais une chose était sûre : d'une façon ou d'une autre, les gens étaient classés dans deux camps et chacun essayait d'exterminer les opposants. L'idée de se trouver entre deux magiciens armés d'une baguette, et elle, complètement démunie, coincée entre les deux, était tout sauf réjouissante !

L'étreinte de son père ne lui parut plus si rassurante depuis qu'il venait de confesser qu'il était incapable de la protéger. Elle se dégagea et vint se placer résolument à côté de sa mère. Les yeux de celle-ci brillaient d'un éclat inquiétant, et elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'apercevoir de sa présence. Soudain, la jeune fille se sentit affreusement seule dans sa propre maison, isolée au milieu de ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Je suis chargé de sa protection », déclara Ron Weasley. Et son père afficha un air de fureur contenue qui faisait peur à voir. « En attendant qu'il se rétablisse… Ou que tout cela se calme. »

« A quel point la situation est-elle tendue ? », demanda sa mère d'une voix ferme, en regardant les deux hommes alternativement. Mais Draco avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et semblait décidé à bouder, ce qui aurait été ridicule en d'autres circonstances.

« Ce n'est plus la guerre telle que tu l'as connue, Hermione », expliqua le rouquin. « Harry a tué Voldemort, cette partie-là est finie. Nous avons davantage à faire à une guérilla, des attaques contre nos agents, des attentats dans des emplacements stratégiques. La maison de Sirius a été détruite… Nous avons un nouveau QG, la maison d'Andromeda Black, la mère de Tonks. » Sa voix se fit suppliante. « Lorsque tu as disparu, nous avons cru que tu avais été assassinée. Ta condition d'espionne à Poudlard avait été dévoilée lorsque tu as pris par à cette attaque, quelques mois avant… Cela était tout à fait possible ! Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons vraiment besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas seulement à des membres de l'Ordre ou à des Aurors que les Mangemorts s'attaquent, mais à des gens innocents ! Je ne veux pas croire que tu y sois indifférente ! »

Sa mère ne quittait pas son ami des yeux. Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux. Une seconde, elle regarda Erin, mais l'adolescente eut l'impression que les yeux bruns la transperçaient sans vraiment la voir. Elle se redressa, ses doigts se crispant spasmodiquement sur sa baguette, les jointures presque blanches. Sa main libre vint se poser sur la nuque de la jeune fille, et elle était tellement froide que cette dernière ne put réprimer un frisson. « Je ne peux pas obliger Erin à se mêler de ces histoires », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en regardant l'homme qui lui faisait face. « Je suis sa mère, je suis responsable d'elle. »

« Elle peut rester avec moi », proposa Draco avant d'ajouter douloureusement. « De toute façon, je ne sers plus à rien. Et nous pouvons utiliser un combattant de plus. »

« Je dois parler à ma fille ! », répliqua-t-elle. « Seule ! » Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent, et, docilement, sortirent de la cuisine, laissant les deux femmes seules. Comme si elle n'attendait que ce moment, Hermione s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche, et posa son front sur la table en bois. Erin alla se poster en face d'elle, hésitant à la brusquer. Au bout d'une minute, elle se redressa, et regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux sans parler, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Cette dernière, mal à l'aise sous ce regard fixe, se balança d'un pied sur l'autre et finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Je le pense vraiment », dit Hermione finalement, brisant le silence, sa main posée sur le poignet de sa fille. « Dis moi simplement si tu es prête à quitter tout ça. Ton école, tes amis, ta vie. Je ne suis même pas sûre que cette histoire de Médicomages soit vraie. Ton père ne pense qu'à lui, il ment comme il respire. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ne nous trahisse pas en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je ne peux rien te promettre, chaton, sinon que je ferai tout pour te protéger si qui que ce soit tente de te faire du mal… »

Tout abandonner, abandonner la fête qui approchait, et l'hypothétiquement possible mais presque certain baiser d'Henry pour un monde en guerre dans lequel elle ne connaîtrait personne ? Pour toute personne saine d'esprit, le choix aurait été vite fait. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère, ces yeux qui avaient été éteints pendant des années et brillaient désormais d'un éclat fiévreux. « Tu resteras avec moi, maman ? », demanda-t-elle à voix basse en prenant la main posée sur la sienne. La femme qui lui faisait face hocha la tête. « Alors allons-y ! », dit-elle gravement avec l'impression qu'elle sautait la tête la première dans un océan glacé dont elle ne voyait pas le fond.

**oOo**

Les deux hommes qui s'étaient dans un accord silencieux collés à la porte échangèrent un regard avant de lâcher un long soupir de soulagement.

« Merlin merci, on va gagner la guerre ! », laissa tomber Weasley en s'appuyant contre le mur, les yeux clos, un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

« Tu ne vas pas un peu trop vite ? », observa Draco en lui lançant un regard moqueur. « Je ne peux plus vous aider, et Granger a une fille sur les bras et n'a pas vu la guerre depuis des années. Je ne crois pas que nous gagnions tellement au change. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. »

Le rouquin rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur l'ancien Serpentard, indéchiffrables. « Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Comment cette gamine est-elle née ? », demanda-t-il. Sa bouche s'était crispée. « Hermione était avec moi avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle l'a toujours été »

« Pour savoir comment Erin a été conçue, est-il bien utile que je te fasse un dessin ? », ricana l'homme aux cheveux blonds avec un ricanement glacial. « Quant à Hermione, je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensembles… Elle était vierge ! Et, non, si tu veux savoir, je ne l'ai pas violée… »

Ron réagit comme il l'avait escompté. Il abandonna sa pause nonchalante d'imbécile satisfait et se rassembla comme s'il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. L'ancien Mangemort se sentit passablement satisfait. Après tout, l'autre avait établit clairement devant Hermione qu'il était incapable de se défendre seul, désormais. Et s'il était une chose que Draco Malefoy ne supportait pas, de la part de qui que ce soit, c'était l'humiliation publique. Même sa fille s'était éloignée de lui lorsqu'elle avait compris que l'auteur de ses jours n'était qu'un handicapé dépendant des autres. Le pire dans cette affaire, c'est que c'était vrai. Il n'était plus qu'un boulet accroché à la cheville de l'Ordre du Phénix. Merlin merci, ils étaient trop ridiculement loyaux pour le mettre à la porte et l'abandonner à son sort. A ce compte, il n'en aurait certainement pas eu pour très longtemps.

Il pouvait bien sûr compter sur leur pitié… Ils le laisserait vivre à côté d'eux, peut-être même lui sourire d'un air de commisération. Après tout, il avait tout perdu à leur service. Mais ils ne l'aimaient pas, il n'avait jamais été véritablement l'un des leurs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Il regretta sa froideur et le soin qu'il avait mit à se tenir à l'écart de toutes ces petites choses qui soudent un groupe : les anniversaires des enfants de l'un, le dîner de noël chez l'autre… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait que lui-même à qui s'en prendre, lui, Malefoy envers et contre tout. Et bien tant pis ! C'était un peu trop tard, et il détestait les pleurnicheurs.

« Tu es un être abject, Malefoy », dit Ron en le regardant avec répulsion. « Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu faire ça avec toi… » Il était pâle, mais il arrivait encore à se contenir.

« Là encore, je ne te ferais pas un dessin », rétorqua Draco. « Mais si tu n'étais pas assez courageux pour la prendre alors qu'elle ne demandait que ça, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être aller voir ailleurs entre temps. » Il s'arrêta, perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Certaines choses se sont passées sur lesquelles il n'est pas utile de revenir. C'était il y a très longtemps, les circonstances étaient différentes… Et nous n'étions qu'une bande de gamins qui essayaient de rester en vie. Avale le et n'y pense plus. Tu ne peux rien y faire. »

« Elle ne t'aimait pas ? », demanda l'autre sourdement comme un chien blessé.

« Non », dit-il platement. « Et je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je ne vais pas essayer de la récupérer, elle n'a jamais été à moi, alors libre à toi d'essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Mais Erin est à moi. C'est mon héritière ! », finit-t-il d'un ton possessif.

Alors que Weasley, l'air un peu rasséréné, haussait les épaules, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les deux hommes se redressèrent, se mettant quasiment au garde à vous. Erin se tenait devant eux, ses yeux durs inexpressifs. « Nous venons avec vous », dit elle simplement sans sembler avoir entendu la conversation qui venait de se dérouler. « Nous partons tout de suite. Maman dit que nous n'avons besoin de rien. »

Comme pour confirmer ces parles, Hermione fit son apparition derrière sa fille. Il y avait quelque chose en elle de l'ancienne Hermione Granger, celle qu'ils avaient connus à Poudlard dans ce qui semblait être une autre vie. Elle hocha la tête, et, la main posée, ou plutôt accrochée à l'épaule de sa fille, elle eut une sorte de sourire bizarre et décidé. « Nous rentrons… », dit elle. Et Draco, envers et contre tout, eut l'impression qu'ils allaient vraiment gagner cette guerre.

**Hop ! Fini pour cette fois… Reviews please ! Si vous avez aimé cette histoire au point de la mettre dans vos alertes et vos favoris, vous pouvez au moins m'écrire un petit bout de review, non ? Oui, c'est à toi que je m'adresse ! **


	10. Etranges sorciers

_Mystérieux sorciers_

**Chapitre 10, déjà… Je crois que cette fic sera plus longue que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle vous plaît de moins en moins. Dites moi si je me trompe.**

**Les réponses à toutes vos reviews se trouvent sur le blog, comme d'habitude.**

_L'aube se levait lentement. Couché à plat dos sur son lit, les doigts joints sous sa tête, il contemplait les nuages prendre des teintes si vives qu'elles ne semblaient pas appartenir au règne de la nature. Cela avait commencé avec le ciel devenant d'un bleu de plus en plus clair, s'étageant comme un arc en ciel d'azur, piqué de nuages d'un gris duveteux. Et puis il y avait eu le saumoné que les jeunes filles essayaient de capturer sur leurs robes de soirée, rieur et resplendissant. A présent, les cieux s'étaient embrasés d'un feu rose et doré. L'air cristallin donnait l'illusion que tout était à porté de main. _

_Et pourtant… L'odeur du café grillé parvenait à ses narines comme pour le convaincre de se lever. Il avait entendu Ginny descendre les escaliers quelques minutes auparavant, probablement pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle était toujours debout la première, réveillée avant que le soleil lui-même ne pense à faire son apparition par son nouveau-né, Oriane. A contrecœur,il repoussa les couvertures et commença à s'habiller. Aujourd'hui était un jour différent, un jour de gloire peut-être, de douleur sûrement. _

_Il avait attendu longtemps avant d'en venir à cette décision. Il l'avait tournée et retournée dans sa tête jusqu'à s'être convaincu d'avoir imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Et être prêt à toutes les possibilités. Il fit face au bout de miroir qu'il avait réussit à dégoter en dépit des moqueries de Potter et de Weasley. Oui, il était un homme qui aimait prendre soin de son apparence, et alors ? Ca n'aurait pas fait de mal à d'autres ! L'image qu'il lui renvoya était celle d'un visage sombre et crispé. Le visage d'un traître. _

_En quelques mots, i mettrait fin à tout ça, au monde de son enfance, à ses ambitions d'adolescent. Passé vingt ans, il était peut-être temps de devenir adulte. Il avait fait des choix, et maintenant était venue l'heure de les assumer. En descendant les escaliers, il avait l'impression de se charger d'un nouveau fardeau pour chaque marche. Derrière les portes fermées qui abritaient le sommeil des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, il entendait les chuchotements insouciants de ce qui se préparait. Lorsqu'ils feraient leur apparition dans la salle à manger, ils seraient entraînés dans un mouvement infernal. Mais cela, seul Draco le savait. _

_La jolie rousse qui avait épousé Potter était assise seule en bout de table, à la place qu'occupait autrefois sa mère, Oriane enfin repue sur les genoux. Elle hésita visiblement à se lever, puis se rétracta. _

_« J'ai besoin de parler à Potter », annonça l'ancien Serpentard abruptement. _

_La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement interloquée. Il faut dire aussi qu'habituellement, l'ancien Mangemort n'était pas des plus matinaux. A force de se voir refuser une place dans quelque mission que ce soit,il avait fini par adopter un mode de vie au ralenti, émergeant de sa chambre vers midi dans le meilleur des cas, l'air maussade et la réplique agressive. « Il est en train de se préparer », répondit-elle enfin. « Je crois qu'il est encore dans notre chambre. Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_Draco dévisagea Ginny pendant quelques secondes en silence. Ce qu'il allait dire l'affecterait sans doute plus que tous. Elle était l'épouse du Garçon, devenu l'Homme qui avait Survécu. Elle avait porté sa fille. Elle avait le droit de savoir. « Je sais où est Voldemort… », laissa-t-il tomber en fin de compte en se cachant derrière son bol de café. « Je sais où Harry peut le trouver… »_

_Elle laissa tomber la cuillère qu'elle tenait à la main et qui alla échouer sur le sol dans un bruit de protestation métallique. Les yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et sa peau avait prit une transparence nacrée. « Merlin, Harry », murmura-t-elle, ayant visiblement oublié sa présence. Sa fille serrée contre son cœur, elle se hâta hors de la pièce, laissant le Serpentard seul dans la salle à manger. Celui-ci trempa distraitement sa tartine dans son bol, tentant d'imaginer ce que ce serait d'être aimé par une femme de la même façon que Ginny aimait son mari. _

**oOo**

Tenant fermement la main de Erin dans la sienne, Hermione se tenait devant la porte d'un immeuble bourgeois encadré de ses semblables dans une rue de Londres. Situé dans un quartier résidentiel et plutôt élégant, le bâtiment impeccablement peint de blanc respirait la respectabilité et la normalité. Mais, mieux que quiconque, la jeune femme savait qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Tandis que Malefoy frappait le heurtoir dans un rythme syncopé, Ron se tenait derrière le petit groupe, sa main fermement refermée sur la baguette magique dissimulée sous sa cape, attentif au moindre mouvement suspect.

Difficile d'imaginer qu'elle allait revoir tous ses anciens amis, ces êtres qui avaient plus compté à ses yeux que sa propre famille. Elle s'était battue à leurs côtés avec l'énergie du désespoir, ils l'avaient connue mieux que quiconque. Cependant, elle ignorait si elle avait changé au point que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé auparavant ne serait plus que poussière. Ils avaient quitté une adolescente studieuse et sans doute promise à un brillant avenir… Que diraient-ils de la mère célibataire qui avait tout abandonné derrière elle sans un regard en arrière ?

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Toujours sur ses gardes, Ron les pressa d'entrer tandis que Malefoy les précédait. L'entrée était imposante, et surtout déserte. On entendait d bourdonnements de voix qui provenaient d'une salle au bout du couloir. Si les habitudes étaient les mêmes qu'elles avaient été dans l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce devait être la salle à manger. Avec un soupir s'apparentant à du soulagement, Ron referma la porte.

« C'est toujours la partie la plus difficile », expliqua l'homme aux cheveux roux. « Nos ennemis savent où nous nous trouvons malgré les protections qui ont été mises en place. Il arrive qu'ils nous attendent… Et coincés devant la porte, c'est toujours le moment dangereux. On ne peut pas Transplaner directement à l'intérieur… » Hermione hocha la tête, consciente de replonger la tête la première dans ces habitudes qui lui avaient été tellement naturelles et qu'elle croyait avoir laissées derrière elle pour toujours. Elle serra plus fort la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

Une porte s'ouvrit au fond du couloir, des pas résolus s'approchèrent, et une jeune femme rousse fit son apparition. L'ancienne Gryffondor sentit une main glacée se refermer sur son cœur et le serrer très fort. Ce ne pouvait être que Ginny… Si elle la reconnut, elle n'en montra rien, sa baguette pointée en avant diffusant une sorte de rayon lumineux qui scanna chacun des nouveaux arrivants avec un soin jaloux. « C'est bon, Ginny, c'est nous… Et d'autres ! », laissa tomber Malefoy avec lassitude en retirant sa cape qui vint s'échouer sur une chaise.

« Range-la ! », rétorqua immédiatement celle qui se comportait comme la maîtresse de maison. L'homme aux cheveux blonds haussa les épaules, mais finit par prendre le lourd vêtement pour le suspendre à la paterne ouvragée qui se trouvait à côté de lui en adressant un rictus à son opposante. « Qui est-ce ? », demanda cette dernière en scannant les deux inconnues du regard avec encore plus d'acuité que ne l'avait fait sa baguette, s'attardant sur les visages vaguement familiers sans qu'elle arrive à replacer exactement ce qu'il en était.

« Tu ne la reconnais pas ? », demanda Ron avec douceur en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur. « C'est Hermione… Et sa fille. Erin Granger-Malefoy. »

**oOo**

Assise sur le lit dans cette chambre inconnue, dans cette maison où elle n'avait aucun repère et où elle ne connaissait personne, Erin se repassait les évènements de la journée en boucle, comme un film sans début ni fin. Elle essayait d se rappeler un détail, une chose minuscule qui aurait pu la prévenir en se levant ce matin qu'elle passerait la journée la plus étrange de sa vie, la propulsant dans un monde tout neuf dans lequel elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du protocole à suivre. Sa mère l'avait laissée seule, tentant de la persuader de se coucher tôt. C'était probablement pour tenter de récupérer le temps perdu avec ses anciens amis… Et c'était aussi bien.

Sa mère avait beau lui répéter qu'elle avait tout les droits d'être assise à cette table, au milieu de ces gens qui agitaient un bout de bois à tous bouts de champs pour faire voler les plats chargés de nourriture vers eux, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Les yeux de ces étrangers ne cessaient de se poser sur elle avec suspicion, l'empêchant d'avaler le festin aussi délicieux qu'inattendu. Elle eut une pensée émue pour les carottes laissées à bouillir que personne ne viendrait jamais manger. Bon, et alors ? Ce n'était pas non plus comme si elles n'allaient jamais retourner dans le pavillon où elle avait vécu la plus grande part de on enfance. Une fois que cette guerre, ou ce que c'était, serrait gagné, tout retournerait probablement à la normale. Ou presque.

Elle se souvenait des cris, des exclamations, des larmes qui avaient entouré sa mère du moment où elle avait été reconnue. Ces hommes et ces femmes l'avaient serré dans leurs bras sans répit jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre eux l'ait tenu au moins une fois. Hermione s'était laissé faire, pâle, un sourire figé sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle rendait les étreintes un peu au hasard. Erin était restée dans un coin de la pièce, observant la scène qu se déroulait sous ses yeux sans vraiment oser y prendre part pour autant. Toujours ce sentiment de ne pas appartenir au même monde qu »eux… Et pour dire la vérité, ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment intégrée à leurs rires, leurs plaisanteries qu'elle ne comprenait pas et autres retrouvailles.

Son seul réconfort dans cette affaire était peut-être de voir que son propre père, qui, pourtant vivait avec ses gens depuis un certain nombre d'années de toute évidence, et était incontestablement détenteur des mêmes pouvoirs magiques qu'eux jusqu'à un évènement récent, donnait l'impression d'être à peu près aussi à l'aise qu'eux. Il s'était assis sur la chaise qui avait accueillie sa cape jusqu'à ce que la sœur de Ron le rappelle à l'ordre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Erin s'était approchée de lui et accroupie sur ses talons. Il ne l'avait pas regardée, mais il ne l'avait pas rejetée non plus.

« Ils l'aiment vraiment beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? », avait-elle fini par demandé à voix basse, un peu hésitante. Elle n'avait pas eu de véritable conversation avec son père depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. S'ils avaient échangé quelques mots, c'était toujours au cours d'une conversation incluant plus de participants qu'eux deux.

Il avait hoché la tête calmement, sans quitter les effusions des autres des yeux, croisant ses longues jambes devant lui. « Certainement, oui. Quand nous étions à l'école, ils étaient toujours ensembles… Potter, Weasley et ta mère. Dès qu'on en croisait un dans les couloirs, on pouvait être sûrs que les deux autres n'étaient pas très loin. Potter était le héros, bien sûr, mais c'était elle la princesse. »

« Qui est Potter ? », avait-elle finalement demandé. « Et toi, que faisais-tu ? »

Il l'avait regardé en face pour la première fois de la soirée, semblant soudain prendre conscience de quelque chose. « Potter, Harry Potter, est un mystère en soi. Pour une histoire très longue et très compliqué que tu demanderas à ta mère de te raconter. C'est le brun à lunette qui donne l'impression qu'il va se mettre à pleurer à tout bout de champs, et le mari de Ginny par la même occasion… » En levant la tête brièvement, elle n'avait pas tardé à identifier le susnommé. « Quant à moi… J'étais le chef des méchants et je les détestais furieusement », avait-il déclaré en se levant, s'apprêtant visiblement à disparaître.

« Mais si vous vous détestiez tant que ça », avait poursuivit Erin, sa curiosité prenant l'aval sur sa timidité, « alors comment suis-je là ? »

Un fin sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de son père, debout dans les ténèbres. « Ca, c'est la question qu'ils se posent tous… », avait-il rétorqué, sans apporter de réponse, laissant l'adolescente frustrée, les poings crispés.

**oOo**

Draco se tenait à sa place habituelle dans la grande salle à manger du Quartier Général, adossé au manteau de cheminée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, observant ses partenaires qui débattaient bruyamment en n'intervenant que lorsqu'il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre possibilité. Mais ce soir, il n'était pas sûr que quoi que ce soit puisse le convaincre de parler. Il sentait les regards des uns et des autres venir se poser sur lui, interrogateurs et pensifs, venant lui poser silencieusement la même question que sa fille lui avait posé tout haut un peu plus tôt. C'était extrêmement irritant. Aucun doute qu'il avait joué sa part dans la conception d'Erin, mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul. Pourtant, pas une seule âme n'avait osé interroger leur toute sainte Granger sur cet étrange évènement.

Un sourire effleura très brièvement ses lèvres, relevant imperceptiblement les coins de sa bouche à ces souvenirs. Certaines choses arrivent, des choses que personne ne peut prévoir. Pas même, surtout pas, les protagonistes. L'ancien Serpentard avait beaucoup de secrets, la plupart sans la moindre importance. La face du monde n'en aurait certainement pas été changée s'il les avait annoncés tous haut sur les ondes de la RITM. D'autres étaient si sombres que tous ceux qui les avaient découverts avaient fini par disparaître. Parfois, il se demandait avec un pincement de cœur s'il était le dernier à avoir connaissance de ces choses. Mais, cette fois-ci, il partageait un secret avec quelqu'un d'autre, et cette personne n'avait pas plus que lui-même envie de le dévoiler. C'était étrange, et confortable aussi. Il posa les yeux vers Granger, assise entre ses deux gardes du corps qui la couvaient du regard comme si elle était extrêmement précieuse et si elle allait disparaître à tout moment.

Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, sauf qu'il était dans la mauvaise maison. La petite Miss Parfaite posait des questions sans donner l'impression de reprendre son souffle. Il pouvait presque voir sa main trembler, prête à se propulser dans les airs dès qu'une idée effleurait son cerveau hyperactif. Merlin merci, leur fille était certes brillante (étant donné son patrimoine génétique, il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement), mais elle était aussi calme et posée.

« Quel est le plan ? », demanda Granger une fois mise au courant de la situation actuelle du monde sorcier, ses joues creuses rosies par l'excitation.

Potter haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé. « Il n'y en a pas vraiment, pour tout te dire. Nous fonctionnons sur la base de patrouille, nous essayons d'assurer la sécurité de tous. Les anciens Mangemorts sont assez prévisibles dans leurs actions, ils n'en font pas grand mystère, mais ils sont très bons. Jusqu'à récemment, Zabini les dirigeait, mais il a été tué la nuit où… Malefoy a perdu ses pouvoirs… Nous ignorons qui est aux commandes actuellement. Il y a plusieurs candidats, ils se battent pour le pouvoir et s'éliminent entre eux. » Il reprit sa respiration avant de continuer. « En gros, nous ne savons pas qui est vivant et qui est mort… Ce qui est assez ennuyeux. Le plus important est tout de même de vous mettre en sécurité, toi et Erin. S'ils apprennent ton retour, ils risquent d'essayer de vous éliminer. Il vaut mieux que tu sortes le moins possible, et toujours accompagnée ! »

Elle se redressa, ses yeux bruns soudain rendus noirs par la colère. « Tu ne me crois pas capable de me défendre ? Tu ne crois pas que je suis capable de défendre ma fille ? Que crois-tu que j'ai fais pendant toutes ces années ? Que j'ai attendu que tu viennes me sauver ? », lui cracha-t-elle à la figure.

Visiblement, il avait oublié l'atroce caractère de son amie. Levant les mains dans un geste mi apaisant, mi protecteur, il tenta maladroitement de la calmer, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque mot : « Ce n'est pas ça, 'Mione, tu le sais bien ! Mais tu as té absente u long moment, tes réflexes ne sont peut-être pas… »

« Chéri, tais-toi ! », intervint Ginny d'une voix calme avant que les choses ne dérapent définitivement. La femme aux cheveux flamboyants posa sa main sur l'épaule de son aînée. « Hermione, il ne voulait pas t'offenser, je suis sûre que tu es tout à fait capable de te défendre aussi bien que lui. Mais Erin est complètement démunie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait récupérer ses pouvoirs », dit-elle avec hésitation, ses yeux bleus pesant sur son mari qui ne disait mot. « Ce que Harry voulait dire, c'est qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour elle de rester en compagnie de Malefoy et de Ron en attendant. Et cela lui permettra de faire davantage connaissance avec son père par la même occasion… »

Granger leva les yeux vers le père de sa fille et rougit brièvement, visiblement inquiète. « C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas », finit par articuler l'ancien Serpentard avec un haussement d'épaule, « Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Et je trouve que c'est une bonne chance, je pourrai l'accompagner voir les Médicomages, comme ça ! Et puis, je croyais que tu voulais aller te battre contre les méchants, toi aussi. »

« C'est vrai… », répondit-elle en hésitant, « Mais… »

« Pas de mais qui tienne », la pressa Ron. « Avec Malefoy hors de service et moi qui joue les baby-sitters, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui me remplace. Tu es brillante, tu es intelligents, et même avec une bonne dizaine d'années hors du parcours, je suis sûr que nous gagnons au change. Et nous avons besoin de toi… s'il te plaît, 'Mione… »

Vaincue tout en savourant les compliments, elle finit par hocher la tête. L'horloge imposante sonna douze coups, faisant se lever la tête de l'assemblée. « Déjà ? », s'exclama Ginny en pressant sa main devant sa bouche, « Par le nom des Fondateurs ! Allez tous vous coucher… Une autre journée nous attend demain ! »

Comme des enfants, ils obtempérèrent. Draco suivait de près Weasley qui accompagnait Granger jusqu'à sa porte. Au moment de se séparer, le rouquin effleura de ses lèvres la joue de sa compagne. Celle-ci ne put réprimer un petit mouvement de recul qui n'échappa à l'homme dont les oreilles se mirent à rougir. « Même si les années ont passé », déclara-t-il d'un ton ridicule qui se voulait romantique, « je t'aime encore. Je t'ai toujours aimée… Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, mais je te jure que je protègerai Erin comme si elle était ma propre fille ! »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Erin était _sa_ fille. La _sienne_, à _lui _! L'ancienne rouge et or se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise, sans pour autant vouloir être méchante. « Je sais », répondit-elle. Et en disant ces mots, c'était Draco lui-même qu'elle regardait.

**Bon, je sais, ça ne va pas très vite… Mais c'est pas ma faute, les personnages ne font pas ce que je veux. Et contrairement à une croyance populaire, les auteurs ne font pas l'histoire, ce sont les personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête ; je ne fais que raconter… Reviews please !**


	11. Dans la bataille

_Dans la bataille_

**Désolée de vous harceler avec mes incertitudes… C'est tout simplement qui je suis en règle générale, et c'est encore pire quand on en vient à mes fics, je suppose… D'autant plus que je déteste tout ce que j'écris à partir du moment où je le poste. Oui, c'est u problème… Mais merci à toutes de jouer le jeu !**

**Les Rars du dernier chapitre son sur le blog. Enjoy !**

_Fierté ou honte ? Joie ou désespoir ? En regardant le champ de bataille qu'il avait si activement contribué à créer, Draco Malefoy, traître à son sang et à tous ses engagements, ne parvenait pas à identifier les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Il faisait nuit, et froid. La neige fine qui était tombée quelques heures auparavant recouvrait tout d'une couche argentée presque transparente et scintillante. Cela incluait les branches dénudées des arbres, mais aussi les masses sombres que formaient les corps de ceux qui étaient tombés, amis et ennemis. Même s'il ne savait plus très bien qui étaient les uns, et qui étaient les autres. _

_Il glissa sa baguette dans sa manche, vidé de toute énergie. Il n'en aurait plus besoin pour le moment, il était de toute façon incapable de jeter un sort de plus. S'il était attaqué, il mourrait sans même lever la main, comme un chien, comme un simple Moldu. Cette simple pensée lui donnait la nausée, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Grâce soit rendue à Merlin que tous ceux qui étaient présents, aussi hagards que lui-même, se trouvent dans le même état. Voldemort était mort. Le Garçon qui Avait Survécu… Et bien, il survivait encore. Au moins, Ginny serait heureuse, pour le moment. _

_Un bruit de pas derrière lui le poussa à se retourner. Le frère aîné de la susnommée se tenait à ses côtés, ses cheveux roux un peu trop longs auréolant son visage aux traits tirés. La suie et la boue sanglante qui maculaient ses joues faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus avec une acuité presque surnaturelle. Il le salua d'un signe de la tête avant de se poster au niveau de l'épaule de l'ancien Serpentard, le dominant de sa haute taille. _

_« On dirait que c'est fini », murmura le rouquin, plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon. « Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée… »_

_La présence malvenue de Weasley l'irritait autant qu'elle le réconfortait. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul, enfin, de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, de se coucher et de dormir jusqu'à ce que le monde ait changé d'ère. Mais ce n'était pas encore le cas. « Tu te trompes », soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes, sans regarder l'homme à côté de lui. « Ce n'est que le début… »_

_« Mais il est mort ! », protesta Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. « Les Mangemorts ne pourront jamais se relever ! »_

_« Ils ne sont pas comme vous ! », rétorqua Draco, irrité par tant de naïveté, « Ils n'arrêteront pas, pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vaincu… Ou disparu jusqu'au dernier. C'est ce que je ferais. »_

_« Tu n'es plus avec eux, Malefoy. Tu es avec nous maintenant, de toute évidence. Je m'excuse pour avoir douté de toi, à ce propos », répondit l'autre en se tournant franchement vers lui, l'obligeant à lui faire face._

_Il masqua son irritation. Les excuses du rouquin lui importaient peu. En théorie. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais accueilli comme un des leur. Des années de haine et de mépris mutuel pouvaient avoir cet effet sur les gens. Et la main de Ron posée sur son épaule le gênait plus qu'autre chose : Draco n'avait jamais apprécié les contacts physiques, et il les évitait tant qu'il pouvait. Il se dégagea plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, évitant le regard bleu blessé, et recula de quelques pas. « Mouais, peu importe. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ce cirque… Tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais pour moi ! »_

oOo

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Hermione fixa l'attache de sa cape au niveau de son épaule. Les robes de sorcière que Ginny lui avait prêté en attendant qu'elle s'en achète de nouvelles lui donnaient un sentiment étrange. Toutes les années passées à porter des vêtements Moldus, à vivre comme l'un d'eux, semblaient s'effacer au contact du tissu lourd, légèrement irritant, contre sa peau. Le miroir de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Erin lui renvoyait une image infiniment différente de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Ce n'était ni les jeans et les T-shirts lâches qu'elle avait revêtu chaque jour ces dernières années, mais ce n'était pas non plus l'uniforme strict qu'elle avait porté pendant sept ans à Poudlard.

Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le visage un peu trop maigre de la femme qu'elle avait rêvé d'être adolescente. Une sorcière, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, une guerrière prête à combattre. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une image, pas quelque chose qu'elle ressentait en elle-même. Son cœur restait celui de la fugitive, de la fille-mère, de l'adolescente terrifiée qui ne savait faire face à une situation à laquelle rien ne l'avait préparée. Les assurances répétées de Ron et de tous ses anciens amis selon lesquels elle était plus que prête à prendre la place qui aurait dû être la sienne au cours de toutes ces années, ne l'aidaient en rien.

Elle se sentait comme elle s'était sentie à Poudlard à la veille d'un examen particulièrement difficile. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle connaissait par cœur tous les livres, tous les sorts qui avaient pu être créés sur le sujet, une partie d'elle-même hésitait encore, lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle allait échouer.

« Comment me trouves-tu ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire forcé en se tournant vers sa fille, assise en tailleur sur l'un des lits jumeaux.

L'adolescente la contemplait d'un air indéchiffrable, aussi indéchiffrable que celui de Malefoy, les yeux verts se promenant lentement sur le vêtement peu familier. « Je ne sais pas », répondit-elle d'une voix calme. « Je trouve que tu as l'air d'être déguisée. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas garder tes vêtements normaux ? En plus, ce ne doit pas être très pratique, cette cape et tout ça. Tu devrais mettre un jean ou quelque chose ! »

« C'est comme ça que les sorciers s'habillent », rétorqua Hermione en relevant ses cheveux dans un chignon serré. « Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais t'habituer à en porter toi-même. Ton père est… Assez conservateur. Du moins, il l'était lorsque nous étions adolescent, et je ne crois pas que cela ait changé. »

Un air choqué s'afficha sur le beau visage de la jeune fille, avant que ses yeux ne s'étrécissent d'une façon qui n'annonçait en général rien de bon. « Oh, non, ça, je ne crois pas ! », siffla-t-elle vicieusement en se relevant d'un bon, s'apprêtant de toute évidence à aller régler ses comptes avec l'auteur de ses jours.

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait. Malefoy n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait lui tomber sur le dos… et il le découvrirait bien assez tôt ! Au fond d'elle, elle était plutôt curieuse de savoir qui allait gagner cette partie qui s'annonçait comme un douloureux bras de fer. Erin était sa fille, sa l'ombre d'un doute. Elle avait hérité de son obstination et de sa résistance. Mais elle était aussi la fille de Malefoy, partageant avec son ancienne Némésis cet esprit tordu et le fait qu'elle était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Oui, si Erin avait été à Poudlard, elle aurait peut-être atterrit à Serpentard. Mais Hermione n'avait pas la moindre intention de révéler cela au père de sa fille.

Elle saisit la baguette posée sur la coiffeuse devant elle, et la contempla comme si elle la voyait pour le première fois, éprouvant ce sentiment étrange et réconfortant d'être de nouveau complète. Elle ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des années, et pourtant son poing se referma avec assurance sur le bois poli, ses doigts se plaçant familièrement sur les emplacements où le verni s'était écaillé. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle agita le poignet dans un geste sûr. Une lueur bleue jaillit du bout de la baguette, frappant le mur à l'endroit précis où elle l'avait escompté. Un frisson d'impatience descendit le long de son échine. Oh, oui, aujourd'hui, elle prendrait part à la bataille, côte à côte avec ces hommes et ces femmes comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était encore jeune et pleine d'illusions… Et cette fois comme alors, elle vaincrait.

**oOo**

Ses talons claquant avec fureur sur le parquet sombre et admirablement poli de la grande maison bourgeoise, Erin se préparait en esprit à affronter son père une bonne fois pour toutes sur un sujet de première importance : ses vêtements. Pour rien au monde elle n'avait l'intention de porter ces robes informes et de toute évidence inconfortables qu'avaient revêtu sa mère. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvertement affronté son père, et secrètement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement anxieuse à cette idée. Cet homme l'intriguait terriblement. Les amis de sa mère n'était pas difficile à cerner, ils lui ressemblaient énormément, s'emblant s'emporter dans leurs idéaux, incapables de faire les choses à moitié. Mais lui… Lui était indéchiffrable.

Il restait en retrait, observant sans rien dire, sans donner dans les moindres manifestations de sentiments, que ce soit de joie, de tristesse ou de quoique ce soit. Pourtant, il était impossible d'oublier sa présence. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible et de légèrement inquiétant en lui. Erin ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire confiance tout en étant indubitablement attirée par lui. Elle ralentit légèrement le pas en s'approchant de sa chambre, jusqu'à s'arrêter tout à fait. Il n'était pas seul. Elle entendait sa voix, calme et profonde, mais aussi celle plus grave de l'homme aux cheveux roux qui avait embrassé sa mère. Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement le nom de cette dernière.

Curieuse, elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et colla son oreille contre le bois de la porte.

« … aucun progrès avec elle ! », s'irritait Ron. « Je ne veux pas croire que tout ce qu'il y a eut entre nous durant toutes ces années ait disparu ! »

« Pourquoi viens-tu me raconter ça, Weasley ? », rétorqua l'autre paisiblement. « Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le moindre intérêt à écouter ta vie amoureuse… Ou celle de Granger, pour tout te dire ! »

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle serait avec moi ! Elle serait ma femme », poursuivit le rouquin d'une voix vibrante. « Mais le problème, c'est que tu lui as… »

« Fais un gamin », compléta Draco. Erin pouvait _sentir _son sourire moqueur dans sa voix, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessée par cette indifférence. « Crois-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention, ni la sienne. Mais tu peux raconter ce que tu veux, vous n'étiez peut-être pas autant destinés à finir ensemble que tu sembles le croire. Après tout, pendant toutes ces années où elle ne demandait que ça, lui as-tu jamais dit ce que tu ressentais pour elle ? »

Le frère de Ginny hésita. « Non, mais… Elle le savait. Je suis sûr qu'elle le savait. Tout le monde le savait ! »

« Moui, et bien apparemment, cela ne suffisait pas. Et puis tu pourrais me remercier ! Si tu étais sortie avec elle à ce moment là, peut-être que cela n'aurait pas duré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors que maintenant, tu peux recommencer là où vous en étiez resté. Deux tourtereaux pétrifiés d'amour… Tu devrais me remercier ! »

« Ton arrogance ne cessera jamais de me stupéfier, Malefoy ! », répondit Weasley d'un ton dégoûté.

« Après toutes ces années, je reste plein de surprises. Intéressant. Mais puisque tu me sers de garde du corps et que je ne veux pas finir assassiné dans un coin perdu, je vais te faire une faveur… Je vais t'aider à la récupérer ! », dit son père d'une voix amusée.

Erin s'éloigna de quelques pas, stupéfaite, ses problèmes de robe définitivement oubliés. Elle n'était pas du tout, mais alors absolument pas d'accord avec le marché des deux sorciers. Non qu'elle ait quoique ce soit contre Ron Weasley, qui avait toutes les apparences d'être un brave homme, mais malgré tout, ce n'était pas son père. Quoique semblait dire Draco Malefoy, il n'était pas aussi indifférent aux charmes d'Hermione Granger qu'il voulait le faire croire. C'était impossible, et Erin elle-même en était la preuve. Les rouages de son cerveau commencèrent à tourner très vite dans sa tête. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle s'était toujours attendue à ce que son père et sa mère se remettent ensemble. Et bien, s'ils étaient trop bornés l'un et l'autre pour se mouvoir dans cette direction, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'en charger elle-même.

**oOo**

« Entrez ! », s'exclama Draco en entendant trois coups légers frappés sur sa porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer le corps mince de Erin Malefoy. Ou Erin Granger… Weasley se redressa contre le manteau de cheminée sur lequel il était appuyé. Il se rappela en un éclair le sujet de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir… Et le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas particulièrement donné de peine pour baisser la voix. « Tu es là depuis longtemps ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

Deux grands yeux verts innocents se levèrent vers lui tandis qu'elle secouait négativement la tête. Deux grands yeux verts trop innocents pour être honnêtes… Elle avait écouté à la porte, il en était quasiment sûr. Après tout, tout le monde écoutait aux portes, y compris Potter qui se baladait quasiment avec une auréole sur la tête. La curiosité était un sentiment on ne peut plus naturel, tout particulièrement lorsqu'on débarquait dans un monde étrange dont il fallait apprendre toutes les règles. Il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir… après tout, il aurait probablement fait la même chose s'il s'était trouvé à sa place. Il aurait même probablement fait pire. Le tout était de savoir à présent quelle était son opinion sur le sujet. « Que puis-je faire pour toi, Erin ? », commença-t-il d'un ton indifférent. Sa fille n'était pas la seule à pouvoir jouer la carte de l'innocence…

Elle s'installa sur une chaise libre sans demander la permission, faisant face aux deux hommes avec un petit air satisfait. « Je me demandais si ma mère pouvait rester avec nous, plutôt que d'aller se battre avec les autres. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vos capacités », dit-elle en se tournant vers Weasley qui rougit légèrement, affichant un air qui racontait tout le contraire, « mais je me sentirais mieux avec une personne que je connais. Et si nous sommes deux à devoir être protégés, il semblerait plus logique que ce soit deux sorciers qui s'en chargent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco l'observa entre ses yeux étrécis. A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle donnait l'impression d'être aussi douée que lui à ce petit exercice ! Voulait-elle caser sa mère avec Weasley en les poussant à passer davantage de temps ensemble ? Mais Weasley le suivait comme son ombre… Son esprit tortueux imaginait-il réunir Hermione Granger et lui-même ? Tout aussi bien, il pouvait avoir passé trop de temps à espionner les autres, et sa fille n'avait pas la moindre idée du plan qu'il avait mis en place avec Weasley au sujet de sa mère.

« Et bien… », commença Ron d'un ton légèrement embarrassé. Draco avait passé suffisamment de temps en sa compagnie pour savoir qu'il s'apprêtait à refuser. Weasley détestait dire non. Mais il fut plus rapide que lui.

« Cela me semble être une excellente idée ! », dit le Serpentard très vite, laissant l'homme aux cheveux roux la bouche ouverte, tout en lui lançant un regard significatif. « Sans compter que je serais moi-même plus rassuré de te savoir protégée par deux personnes, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de te défendre toi-même. »

Elle eut un sourire satisfait qui n'était vraiment pas de son âge. Draco commençait à se demander si son héritière n'avait pas un esprit moulé sur le sien. Ce qu'il considérait à la fois avec une légitime fierté et une certaine inquiétude… « Est-ce tout ce que tu voulais ? », demanda-t-il sèchement, s'efforçant de reprendre le contrôle. Elle hocha la tête, visiblement alertée par son changement de ton. « J'ai une discussion à avoir avec Weasley. En privé. » Docilement, elle se leva sans ajouter un seul mot et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je te verrais pour le dîner, Erin », ajouta-t-il avec plus de douceur, sans trop savoir comment lui donner son congé d'une manière à la fois ferme et bienveillante. Paternelle, en un mot. Seul le bruit de la porte se refermant lui répondit, et il se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant légèrement.

« Pas facile, hein, Malefoy ? », ricana Ron qui n'avait pas perdu le passage d'une seule des émotions contradictoires sur le visage de son ancien ennemi.

« Oh, tais-toi ! », laissa-t-il tomber, les yeux clos. « Je voudrais bien te voir à ma place ! »

« J'aimerais bien être à ta place ! », rétorqua le rouquin d'une voix profonde et douloureuse qui poussa les yeux de Draco à s'ouvrir.

« Qu'une chose soit claire ! », s'exclama ce dernier en se redressant, légèrement menaçant. « Quoiqu'il se passe entre Granger et toi, Erin reste avec moi. »

« Hermione ne se séparera jamais de sa fille », fit remarquer son interlocuteur à juste titre. « Pour quelque raison que ce soit. »

« Tu as probablement raison », répondit Draco en feignant un bâillement, cachant derrière sa main un sourire diabolique. « Espérons qu'elle t'aime assez pour ça ! » Derrière la porte, un bruit de pas légers s'éloigna, et le sourire de l'homme blond s'élargit. Erin écoutait aux portes, sans aucun doute. Et elle avait un plan… Le tout était de découvrir lequel.

**Reviews please !**


End file.
